


The Sins of our Father 1.5

by CopiasGhuleh



Series: The Sins of our Father [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopiasGhuleh/pseuds/CopiasGhuleh
Summary: Papa IV and young Special go on a road trip.Domestic abuse and trigger warnings.I do not these characters . Cardinal Copia, sister Imperator, Papa Nihil,  Papa Emeritus I- IV or original ghouls
Relationships: Papa Emeritus IV/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Sins of our Father [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803481
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> series previously know as Sister of Sin

“Come on Special this whole trip was your idea! Finish your business and move it or lose it or you won’t get to see the mummies! It’s a four-and-a-half-hour drive! Still have to get dinner!” Copia called, barely able to see in the darkness.

“Coming Papa!” he called back, bounding towards him out of the pitch black.

Copia yelped a little and flinched when the kit came skidding to a stop inches in front him, wagging his tail

He still wasn’t used to the boy being this big and neither was the young ghoul, tripping over his own big paws when he went past Copia and up into the bus, making it lurch and shake.

“Pack up your things! We have a new ride!” he said, making his way to the brand-new economy van.

“Oh boy it’s pretty Papa! Where do I sit?” he asked, hurrying back out with his bag.

“In the back! Right behind your Momma and look I fixed it up just for you!

The kit beamed and jumped up into the back of the van after Copia opened it, rocking it a little and flopped down on the cushy memory foam mat.

“It’s perfect this is gonna be the best trip ever!”

Copia chuckled.

“Get your things settled and say goodbye to your brothers, they are going their own way.”

As he did, Nihil came shuffling up to the new Papa.

"Some show you put on, having me go out like that! Just because I "died" doesn't mean I'm not going to continue helping you run the ministry, bad enough I'm now pretty much on house arrest because you had to ascend...and what is with this peacocking? Even my robes are not as intricate at yours! You know you will give your fans a stroke trying to replicate it!"

Copia smiled and shook his head. "Yes but it was for the good of the ministry Papa we are more popular than ever and drawing more people to the Dark Lord's path!" The old man grunted and waved his hand dismissively. "Well dont expect a warm welcome from me when you return!" Nihil groused, joining the ghouls in the Phantom. Copia smiled and rolled his eyes, watching the old man go and nuzzled under Bell’s ear when she hugged him from behind.

“How are we going to do this? Someone will see Special Dante. he’s enormous.”

“Relax I got it covered. One-way mirrors on the inside all the way around and we only visit certain things at night. If he has to he can use his glamour for short periods. With your electrical abilities we have the keys to the city. Fry the security systems and cameras and we have the place to ourselves. In and out, he gets to see what he wants, grab some souvenirs. We’ll even leave money. No damage, I promise, then it will be back to the ministry and our babies before you know it. Enjoy this time away cara.”

She smiled and kissed his cheek before climbing in the passenger side of the van, flicking her tail.

“I am happy so long as I’m with you.” She replied simply.

“Special! Now!” Copia called and the boy came running, leaping into the back of the van, making it lurch again.

“Easy! We aren’t even on the road yet!”

**

Halfway down highway 57D, Special’s stomach started to growl.

“Can we stop for food? Please Papa? I’m starving.” The kit asked, sticking his head through from the back and resting it on the Papa’s shoulder.

“you just ate an hour ago! We’re making good time!” Copia grumbled.

“I’m kinda hungry too Dante, and I have to go to the bathroom. Let’s stop just for a bit, let you stretch.”

“Oh look! A taqueria! Let’s stop Papa! Please? You love Mexican food!” Special begged

Copia groaned and gave up, pulling up next to the small roadside restaurant stand. 

It was a quaint family owned place and the smells coming from the back were mouth-watering. 

Out back, he could hear some music and children’s laugher 

Special lifted his head to sniff the air, drooling a little on Copia’s shoulder and he scowled, wiping it off quickly.

“Don’t even think about it boy, you stay put. I’ll bring you back food.” Copia said, slipping out and going inside.

“You heard your Papa, you stay put, I’m going to the bathroom.” Bell commanded and kissed his cheek.

“Yes Momma.” He replied, watching her follow in behind Copia.

As soon as she was out of eye shot, he quietly opened the back door of the van and slunk out, sneaking his way on all fours to the back of the taqueria.

He kept to the shadows, sniffing the air and perking his ears up. 

Something ran over his paws and he gasped, looking down at the toddler sitting on his front feet.

It babbled and cooed up at him, offering special the chicken leg in his hand and the ghoul took it in his teeth, taking it gently from the boys hands and ate it whole

The child squealed in delight and clapped his hands as the ghoul wolfed it down and licked his chops, sniffing him over for more

“Good puppy!” the boy said, getting up and waddling over to the food table. 

Special followed as quietly as he could, hiding under the table while the child started making a plate.

The ghoul drooled, licking his chops.

“Here puppy!” the boy called and held the plate up to specials mouth and he gulped it down, licking the plate clean.

“Wow… puppy hungry!” he exclaimed, going back to fill up the plate again and Special licked his chops again, now drooling a little from the spice, sitting up a little to look around for a drink.

**

In the front, copia had just finished ordering and bell joined him.

“Better?” he asked.

“Mmmhm” she replied, leaning against him.

“Special behaving?”

“he should be I just left long enough to go to the restroom, I’ll go back out and check.” She answered, kissing his cheek before turning to leave.

“Alright, our order is almost up.”

** 

Satisfied no one was watching, he stood up with his front paws on the table, drinking from the punch bowl.

The boy lifted another plate up and he wolfed that down too, then licked the boy straight up the middle of his face, the drool slicking his hair up and he giggled.

“Ay dios mio! El Diablo!” an old woman shrieked and a couple others screamed and the ghoul bolted back towards the parking lot.

Bell and Copia had just got to the van, seeing the back door hanging wide open when they heard the screams.

“SPECIAL!” they both yelled at once as the kit came tearing around the corner and into the back of the van.

Copia shoved all the food in between the seats as Bell jumped in too and they peeled out and back onto the highway.

***

“Seriously? On our first stop? What did we talk about?”

“I’m sorry Papa! I was hungry! The baby was being nice and getting me food, I just wanted to be friends!”

“My boy, it just isn’t that simple. Most humans are scared of your kind. You can’t just show up out of nowhere like that, some humans are superstitious and afraid.”

“Afraid of me? But why?”

“Because you are different baby.” Bell replied, leaning enough to caress his face while he ate his tacos.

But I would never hurt a human!” the kit protested.

“Sweetheart they don’t know that, and sometimes people do stupid things when they’re afraid.”

He looked down and nodded, rubbing his upper arm and eyes.

“What’s done is done ok? Just please promise me you will be more careful the rest of the trip?”

The kit looked up at her and nodded and she smiled.

He looked over at Copia then down, he could see the scowl on his face in the mirror and thought it better to remain quiet.

Bell watched him too and sighed softly, carefully climbing in the back with the young ghoul and closing the divider.

“Papa is upset with me still.”

“It would seem so baby.” She said, grabbing and munching on one of the burritos.

“Well…if he’s not so very mad later, can I still sleep next to him? I don’t want to sleep by myself.” He managed in a small voice and she kissed his forehead, handing him another taco.

“He will be better when we get to our first stop, he is hungry and tired and he was more scared than angry that something would happen to you. Eat and get some rest, things will be better when you wake up.”

**

Back in the front, Copia rubbed his eyes and tried to stay focused on the seemingly never ending stretch of road in front of him.

Reaching into his bag he found what he was looking for an pulled out a old cigarette case and flipped it open, grabbing one of the joints and placing it in his mouth.

Looking around he grumbled under his breath in the search for a lighter, finally remembering the one in his breast pocket. 

Lighting it, he took a huge drag and held it, letting it out through his nose.

“You’re too hard on him.” Bell said from behind him,

He jumped a little when slid the divider shut climbing back up with him and took her seat.

“i..i know, i just I’m just tired I didn’t mean to snap. I will talk to him when we reach Guanajuato. He just, why can’t he listen? He could’ve gotten killed! What if they had guns?”

She smiled and shook her head.

“sounds like someone else I know.”

“what’s that supposed to mean?” he asked, taking a couple big hits from the joint before handing it to her and she did the same.

“Don’t you remember how we were at that age? You didn’t listen to a thing either! Special is just like you! So curious and smart, just wanting a friend.”

He smiled softly, remembering that until Bell had come along, all he had were his rats as the other kids used to beat him up.

“I sure got us into some trouble didn’t I?” he replied quietly, smiling softly at a memory and she smiled too, kissing his cheek.

“On a daily, my love. So please, try not to be so hard on him, have some fun on this trip old man!” she teased and he snorted and rolled his eyes.

I beg your pardon, OLDER woman,”

She gasped and grinned.

“oh by six months! Shut up !"

He smiled and took the joint back, hitting it again and starting to finally relax.

“What would I do without that attitude of yours?”

“Still be a stuffy buzzkillington.” She answered with a smirk and Copia laughed.

He smiled when he heard the divider slowly sliding open.

“Yes Special?”

“Papa? If-if you aren’t so very mad at me anymore…could I have a hug and kiss? Please?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Copia’s heart melted.

“My boy I wasn’t angry. Well I was a little but mostly, I was scared.” He said, pulling the van over and parking at a desolate rest stop.

“you get scared? But you’re all grown up!”

Special everyone gets scared, even grown-ups, and sometimes when grown-ups get mad, they say things they don’t mean.” He said, turning to face the boy, opening his arms to him.

The kit hugged him tight to his chest, kissing his face and Copia wheezed a little from the crushing embrace, returning it as best he could.

“I love you, always, do you understand? There is nothing you could do that would make me not love you. I just want what is best for you. The human world can be a cruel place.” He said and bumped his forehead to the ghouls.

“I love you too Papa, lots.” Special replied, smiling widely and letting go.

He sniffed the air and grimaced.

“that green stuff you smoke is stinky, can I go use the bathroom and get some fresh air please?” he asked and Copia nodded. 

“if Momma goes with you and you hurry.” He said, looking around at the empty parking lot.

The kit nodded quickly and hopped out the back when Bell opened it, galloping off to his duty behind the building, Bell waiting at the front with her back turned, scrolling through her phone.

Copia got out to stretch and finished his joint before using the facilities and making his way back to the van.

He heard giggling in the back when he hopped in and poked his head through the curtain to investigate and found the entire back filled with every kind of snack and bottled drink you could imagine with Bell and Special right in the middle. He sighed. 

“lets go!” she said, tossing a back of Funyuns, hitting him in the face.

This was trip was going to be the death of him.

**


	2. Chapter 2

"we’re here Special wake up!’ Bell called.

The kit bolted awake and smiled, jumping out the back to join them at the entrance to the museum.

“how’re we going to get in?” he asked and bell smiled, snapping her fingers and he heard a click as all the doors unlocked and a hiss as all the cameras and motion sensors shorted out.

“Cool!” he exclaimed and Copia smiled, lighting a joint to smoke while they waited.

“Mesa should be here anytime to give a tour.”

“Mesa?” the kit.

“Yes he is a very old friend of Gramma Imperator’s. He is a resident of our Mexico Abby. He was the one who showed me around here when I was your age and Gramma took me along this very same route on our road trip.”

The kit turned quickly around at the rumble of a Harley coming up the gravel drive and jumped behind Copia, shielding his eyes from the bright headlight.

“Papa! Hey I’m sorry man! Sorry I’m late I was tending my plants and lost track of time!” he said, shutting off the old bike and hopping off. 

Special stayed behind Copia when the older ghoul approached, watching him carefully when he hugged Bell.

Mesa turned and bowed to Papa, smiling at the young ghoul and Special growled, sniffing at him.

“Easy Special he means us no harm.” Copia assured

“Its ok little dude! You wanna see some mummies?”

The kit smiled and came out hesitantly.

“Yes please!” he answered as the ghoul open the door and bolted inside.

"Careful! Slow down!” Copia called, hurrying in after them.

Inside the kit stopped and lit his tail tip for light until bell came in to power the lights and gasped.

The room was lined with mummies in glass cases, and little plaques beside them, their mouth caught for eternity in silent screams.

Suddenly, the lights snapped on and he gasped again at a hand on his shoulder.

“Creepy aren’t they? Most of these are from the Cholera outbreak that lasted from 1829 all the way through to 1851! Until 1958 there was a local law enacted that required families to pay a ‘burial tax’ to ensure the perpetual burial of a loved one.” Mesa explained, leading them down the hall.

“If the tax was not paid, that body was removed and because of the climate here in Guanajuato the bodies were naturally mummified, and by the 1900’s they were attracting tourists.” He continued.

The kit soaked in every word, running his eyes slowly over each exhibit as they walked by.

“Papa, what’s Cholera?” he asked, taking Copia’s hand.

“Cholera is a bacterial disease that causes horrible tummy upset, diarrhea and dehydration, normally you get it from contaminated water. It is fatal if you don’t treat it.” He replied simply and the ghoul moved closer to him, gripping his hand tight.

Copia smiled.

“Don’t worry, it is extremely rare these days, just don’t drink anything but bottled water, yes?” he assured and Special nodded quickly, taking Bell’s hand in his other paw.

He looked warily over his shoulder when something hit the floor behind them and he hesitantly let go of their hands to investigate.

They continued deeper into the building, following Mesa as he droned on and the kit squinted a little, peering back into the dark hallway they’d just come down and he could see a dark figure in the middle of the hallway.

He gasped and blinked, rubbing his eyes and looking again and the second he laid on it, it darted away impossibly fast.

“P-Papa?” he called out in a small voice.

The figure appeared again in the middle of the hall, closer this time and bigger than before the kit gasped again, back peddling a little when he turned around and everyone was gone.

In front of him, the figure screamed, charging him and Special screamed too, turning to bolt after the others.

“PAPA! MOMMA!” he cried and galloped around the corner, straight past Bell and Mesa and took Copia out as he tore out the exit, knocking him off his feet. Mesa laughed.

“I see you met the museum cat.”

“C-cat? What’s a cat? It was HUGE!” Special called from the back of the van, sticking his head out from under the memory foam mat.

Copia grunted and chuckled, taking Bell’s offered hand, pulling himself up.

“Had enough of the mummies already then?” he asked with a smile and the kit nodded quickly, ducking his head back under the blanket when a chunky orange tabby made its way out to sit next to the chuckling earth ghoul.

“Thank you for your time Mesa, join me for a joint? Bell is driving this round.”

***

When Copia woke, they had just pulled up to a gas station. He groaned and stretched, yawning loudly, grimacing at the horrible dry mouth.

“lord below. Where are we and how long was I out?” he asked grabbing a bottle of coke from the cooler and fumbling with the opener, downing it in three gulps.

“Almost to the border and since passing through Los Lamentos.” She replied, reaching over a sleeping Special’s head to take his hand and squeeze gently.

He smiled and squeezed back, stroking the boys mohawk back with his free hand. He was so large he only fit through the divider up to his shoulders so he fell asleep with his head on Copia’s arm rest.

“I am getting tunnel vison can you take over?” 

“of course, I want to get to Marfa as soon as possible, and we need to wake Special and get his glamor up and his passport out.”

“We’ve been practicing the entire time you were sleeping and I think he has the hang of it.”

“you think he can handle this or do I have to call in a favor.”

“Im sure he can do this, give him a chance.”

**

When it was their turn at the border the guard groaned when he saw Copia in the drivers seat.

“Great, another weirdo, they don’t pay me enough for this.” He grumbled under his breath as the Papa rolled down the window.

“All the necessary papers please.” He said in a bored tone and Copia complied.

Once he saw they were in order, the man handed them back and went to fetch the drug dog.

“Anything to declare before a search?”

“no sir, please proceed .” Copia replied and the guard opened the back.

Special in his human glamor smiled back and offered his hand to the dog and growled a little.

Special jumped a little and for a split second lost his glamor, locking eyes with the now huge guards.

the kit quickly pulled the door shut and the guard snatched it back open.

In place of the beast he swore he’d just locked eyes with, sat a boy again, looking at him confused.

“What?” the boy asked and the guard looked around dumbfounded.

“I-uh-I don’t know are you…you ok kid?” 

“yes sir.”

“I-ok you’re free to go, welcome to the united states!” he said, shutting the door and hurrying back to his post, dumping out the bottle of tequila in his desk.  
“I’ve got to stop drinking.”

***  
Just outside of Marfa, they stopped at a diner and the boy hopped out, his glamor up once again and bounced up and down in place.

“Hurry Papa I’m so hungry!

“coming, coming relax.” 

“I know what I want!!”he said, taking Bell’s hand while Copia held the door for them.

“But you haven’t even seen what they have!”

“ I looked ahead on the app on my phone Papa I want the triple cheese burger, chili cheese fries with lots of extra cheese sauce and jalapenos and big chocolate shake. Ooo and onion rings and-“  
He said excitedly and Copia clapped a gloved hand over his mouth.

“Tell the waitress when she takes our order!” he said, picking a booth and motioning for him to take the window seat and slid in beside him. 

The boy was practically vibrating with excitement in his seat and Bell smiled, walking around the small diner while Copia sat with him.

She smiled again and grabbed one of the travel brochures from beside the register and brought it back.

“here baby, look at this. You wanted to see aliens right?” She said, handing it to Special when he put down his menu.

“yes please momma!” he replied, quickly taking it and looking it over.

Still not quite able to read, the young ghoul tried sounding it out quietly under his breath.

“Youfo? Papa what’s a youfo?” he asked and Copia nearly spit out his drink. Bell giggled and shook her head.

“That's U.F.O my boy, it stands for Unidentified Flying Object.”

“like from outer space?” he asked as the waitress came with their drinks.

“Three cokes and three chocolate shakes right?”

“Correct thank you.” Copia replied and bell gave Special his, complete with bendy straw and he eagerly ate the cherry from on top.

“remember your first brain freeze? Go slow this time.” Bell warned.

Yes momma.” He said, starting out drinking it slow as Copia gave their order.

“How about we have a picnic by moonlight? I can zap down any drone , we can keep right by the tree line.” She asked when he was finished.

“if we get caught, I only have so many more calls I can make.” He replied with a smirk.

***  
Six plates later, Special groaned and flopped back against the seat.

“Whoa Papa I’m full."

“I should think so, you’re lucky Grandpa gave us the black card, you’re expensive to feed. Let’s get you back to the van before your glamor wears off.” Copia replied, giving the waitress a hefty tip and smiling sheepishly when she raised an eye brow at all the empty plates in front of Special.

“Heh, growing boy you know.” He managed and picked him up, carrying him out to the van.

Bell quickly followed and stroked Specials hair back as she settled him in his bed in the back.

“We'll find a hotel and get some rest before our picnic tonight okay?” he nodded quickly, his glamor wearing off and he returned to his huge ghoul self, going up to stick his head through the divider and lay it on Copia’s shoulder.

She smiled and climbed in herself and closed the back, settling on the mat with a joint and nestled back into the feather pillows.

**

Once they had the ghoul settled in the room in bed, they locked him in and went down to the river close by to smoke and watch the sunset, settling under a huge tree close to the bank

“what a trip so far, no?” he said, leaning a little against her and kissing her temple.

“I am having a wonderful time my love, so is Special. He so enjoys spending time with you, he loves you so much.”

“I am not sure why; all I do is reprimand him.”

“he loves you because he knows you actually care. Just ease up a little my love, relax. Let him explore and have fun. Imperator is back home. There’s no one to tell you what to do here.” She said, moving behind him and gently massaging his shoulders.

“That and kids make mistakes. That’s how they learn. You are learning too, so don’t be so hard on yourself. This is your chance to visit all the places you never got to go baby.”  
He smiled and leaned his head back on her shoulder and she kissed along his jaw.

“I love you cara mia, you are right. I will try my best to be a better father figure to Special and maybe after all of this I will have a little more patience for our own little ones.”

“I love you too, you are going to be a wonderful father, I just know it baby.”

He smiled and turned to face her, taking a deep pull from the joint and kissing her deeply, blowing it into her mouth.

She groaned and took it, holding it a second before letting it out her nose, smiling a little breaking the kiss long enough to look into his eyes.

“What?” he asked after looking back into hers for a few moments.

“Do you remember when we first met?”

He thought a moment then smirked.

“yes as a matter of fact I do. First day of freshman year. I was so struck by your beauty as I recall, that I ran face first into the closed library door, effectively making me largest dork in the entire Ministry. Great first impression, I know.”

She chuckled and kissed him again.

He bumped his forehead to hers, looking her in the eye again.

“What did you think of me?”

“Honestly? I thought you were adorable. First guy who ran into a door because of me, it made me blush. Am I really that beautiful?”

“To me, you are the most beautiful.”

She kissed him hard and laid back as he settled over her, their only light the moon’s glow as they made love, and for a moment, all their cares melted away.

Special gasped and sat up straight in bed as a crack of thunder rattled the hotel, the flash of lightening illuminating the room and he blinked and rubbed his eyes.

Another crack of thunder went off, louder than the last and the kit burrowed under the blankets, cowering in fear, shrinking a little in size and wrapping his tail around himself.

“P-Papa? Can I sleep with you?” he asked with a whimper, another flash of lightening illuminating the room and he saw bell and Copia’s bed was empty.

“M-momma? P-Papa?” he asked, truly scared now and got up to look in the bathroom.

Nothing. He was alone.

“they left me! They left me!” he whispered to himself started to panic, whimpering and whining and starting to pace, sniffing around to figure out where they’d gone, jumping up to scratch at the door and whine.

“you did it again! everyone always leaves cause you don’t listen! they left you!” He whispered to himself again and gasping and hitching a little when another crack of thunder rattled the small room.

He cried softly and curled up in the corner, wrapping his arms around himself.

The lock turned and he gasped, forcing himself under one of the beds.

Copia and Bell came in laughing softly, both soaked and bags of food on either arm.

Special came crawling out from under the bed crying hard and Bell frowned, immediately putting everything down and opening her arms to the young Ghoul.

“Special my little love whats the matter?” she asked , hugging him tight and the kit clung to her.

“I-I thought you left m-me!” He managed and Copia watched silently, his heart sinking as he was reminded of himself at Special’s age before he ended up with his Uncle.

Until he stumbled upon the Ministry and Imperator he had always been left behind too.

Setting down the bags of food and shutting the door, he knelt down beside Bell and gently brushed the kits mohawk back and rubbed his back.

“My boy, I promise we would never do that. Like it or not, you are stuck with us!”

Special smiled widely and hugged Copia tight around the neck and Bell smiled, getting up to ready their dinner.

“Papa can I sleep in you and Mama’s bed till the storm is gone, please?” 

“I don’t see why not, if you promise not to hog it.”

“cross my heart! Can we make a fort out of the blankets and pillows till we have to go to bed?

“AFTER you eat your dinner.”

Special smiled and sat down by the table, watching Bell’s every move.

Copia sat on the bed and watched quietly as she explained what each food item was and let him taste a little of each.

He smiled softly at the boys delighted reaction, his happiness over the simplest things, wondering to himself what that was like. 

Copia was the king of worry and overthinking and he longed to be carefree like so many of the Siblings he saw back at the ministry, desperately wanting that inner peace.

“Papa, dinner!” Special called and Copia moved to get up, wincing a little and gripping his right hip.

The kit watched carefully and came to help him.

“you ok Papa?”

“Fine, go on and help your Mother.” He answered, motioning to bell and he complied, going to help her set the small table.

He let out a little gasp when he tried to walk, trying hard to maintain his composer as the pain flashed white hot.

“I will join you in a moment I need to wash up, he managed, turning before Bell could see his pained expression and made his way to the bathroom.

He stripped down to his boxers, turning on the shower and gripping the edge of the sink, staring hard at his haggard face.

“Not now…please not now.” But he knew the cancer was spreading. 

He’d been steadily losing weight and his appetite was non-existent.

Bell so far hadn’t noticed but he had. His eyes seemed more sunken in and his cheekbones more pronounced.

“Dark lord what am I going to do?” he asked softly, leaning his forehead against the cool glass, closing his eyes.

A soft knock at the door shook him out of it.

“Baby are you alright?”

“Yes my love just grabbing a quick shower, go ahead and eat without me.” He said, going over to his toiletries bag and grabbing a hidden bottle of oral morphine, dry swallowing two of them.

“Promise?” she asked, her voice full of concern.

“Yes, just a little worn out from earlier.” He smiled softly, leaning his temple against the door. “I’m an old man, remember?”

“oh just hurry up! Brat!” she said with a giggle.

Smiling lightly and sighing softly, he climbed into the shower.

He would fight through the pain. For her.

**

Special was quiet as they ate, listening to Bell talk about the different foods he could try on their trip, all the while watching the bathroom door.

“Momma?” 

“Yes baby?

“Is Papa alright? Hes been real quiet since you came back.”

“He’s just tired Special, he will be better after a shower. Eat your dinner.”

Copia came back to join them just as Special picked up and downed his plate.

“if youre better, can we make our fort now?” he asked the Papa in between bites.

“Of course, I will call down to the front desk and request more blankets and pillows. Start building while I smoke and eat.”

**

Back at the Ministry, it was all the ghouls could do to keep control of Bell and Copia’s offspring.

They finally got the twins in bed and Imperator had taken Astarte with her, now all that was left was Agramon and he wasn’t having it.

Stepping between the kit and the door, the huge quintessence ghoul growled in irritation.

“Alright little mate, nowhere else to go, it’s bed time.

The kit growled, his hackles up as he started to lower his head to display his ram like horns and back up to prepare to head-butt him.

“Don’t you do it!” Aether warned and the kit snarled, shrieking and lunging towards him and head-butting him hard in the shin.

“Ow! Damn it you little shit!” he snapped, landing back on his ass and gripping his damaged shin as the kit bolted from the room and down the hall.

“Don’t be too angry with him Aether, he’s missing Bell and Copia.” Moira said from the doorway, coming to help her brother up.  
“I get it but they’ve got to come back soon, my shins can’t take much more of this.” He replied, following her out of the bedroom and shutting the door.

The second they did, the twins got up, grabbed their long board skateboard and hopped up to the ledge and out the window, heading out through the gardens to the mechanics quarters next to the marijuana fields.

Astaroth knocked at the door, looking around quickly to make sure no one else was around.

“You don’t think he forgot, do you? He does smoke a lot.” Atazoth managed before the old ghoul flung the door open.

“Hey there little dudes! Right on time man, come on in!” he said, ushering them in and shutting the door.

“We got the parts you asked for, could you build it tonight Tommy?”

“Oh I for sure got you man, just let me blaze one first ok?” he said, going over to a huge bean bag and sitting down, grabbing a joint from and old, worn rolling tray. 

The kids watched him curiously, sniffing the air a little and wrinkling their noses. The just couldn’t understand the older ghouls infatuation with that green stuff.

Tommy for lack of a better term, looked like the stereo typical hippie. Long grey hair, wrapped around his forehead was a tie-dye bandana holding it back, round rimmed blue tinted sunglasses siting low on his muzzle.  
“hey man you know if Nihil or Imperator catch you with this thing you learned how to build it with a book man! I didn’t have any part of it.

“We’re not snitches, Gramma and Grampa won’t catch us.”

“So, what am I buildin’ again?” he asked, rummaging through the bag of parts they brought.

“Oh yeah, motorized board. This is easy man; I’ll have you going in no time. You know I made one of these for your Papa when he was a teen. He got into some serious trouble with it and had to spend the whole summer with me here and in the pot fields to harvest.”

“Papa had a motorized skateboard??” Astaroth asked.

“Oh, for sure, your Papa was a really cool kid, I think he’d be so much different if the other kids had just given him a chance. He’s so smart man, and so kind. You two could learn a lot from him.”

“did he do anything else cool? They asked, sitting down in the bean bags on either side of him and the old ghoul smiled, moving the joint to the corner of his mouth, smoking slowly as he spoke.

“Well, let me think.” He said, scratching behind his ear.  
“He could smoke your Uncle under the table, I thought that was pretty cool and oh, oh this one time, he got Imperator and nihil to eat a couple pot brownies, heh, man what a fun sermon that was!” he said with a laugh, coughing a little and the kits giggled.

“Alright! You two relax while I get this thing built. Help yourselves to the snacks by the cooler man.” He said, assembling what he needed to start on his workbench, going through his tools.

“Cool! Gummies! Atazoth said, swiping a handful off the table and handed the other half to his brother and they downed them.

“oh hey man no don’t eat-“ Tommy started but it was too late.

The old ghoul looked at them in disbelief then started to chuckle.

“I hope you guys aren’t busy for like a week man

“W-why?” they asked together. 

“those were edibles…weed gummies man. You guys are gonna eat everything then sleep for like three days, your Gramma is gonna have a cow man! I’m gonna be in so much trouble! You guys are staying here tonight.”

**

The next day, back in the States, Copia prepared for their picnic by moonlight, packing Special his own food basket.

“can I have some of those too Papa?” the kit asked, pointing to a jar of pickle chips Copia had set aside.

“No those are mine and besides that, they are hot and spicy, I don’t think you’ll like it.” The Papa replied, packing a small bottle of Sriracha in he and Bell’s basket, along with the pickles.

“Besides, you have enough food in your basket to feed half the clergy! Go help Momma pack up the van please.” He said, finishing up with the baskets.

The boy complied, putting on his glamour and joining her outside while Copia went to checkout.

In the van, Bell smoked her joint slowly, Special was already closed in the back, his glamour off, munching on snacks as they waited.

After a while, Bell grumbled and got out to go see what was taking that man so long, leaving a lit joint in the ashtray.

Special watched him go, munching down the rest of a bag of Cheetos and licking the dust off his paw pads.

Nose in the air, he took in a big whiff, sticking his head up front.  
There was one of Papa’s joints still smoking in the ashtray and he sniffed at it curiously.

He wanted to know what made Bell and Copia want to smoke it all the time and he knew whenever they did, they were much happier after, so he figured it couldn’t be all bad.

Looking around to make sure no one was around he hesitantly plucked it out of the ashtray and took a long slow pull and tried to hold it like he’d seen Copia do so many times and he hacked and coughed, exhaling quickly, some of it coming out his nose and he snorted, rubbing his muzzle.

He liked the flavor and the sting of the smoke was tolerable and fine once he got a drink, so he kept going, smoking slowly.

This isn’t so bad! he thought as he waited and smiled, watching the smoke dance.

His body felt very relaxed and heavier and he yawned, suddenly very tired.

Yawning again, he put the joint out and tucked it behind his ear, snuggling back into the foam mat on his back, smiling and covering up. He was fast asleep when Bell and Copia got back into the van arguing.

“I won’t stop for pictures with fans again if it bothers you so much gattina, please don’t cry…” He started and she hitched, turning around in her seat faced away from him.

“I saw the way you were ogling them! Do you even really love me?” she asked, crying softly. She knew she was being irrational but she was so worked up now her anxiety was up.

“cara mia! How could you say that? You are my world! What is really the matter?”

“I…I don’t know I’ve just been feeling off…” she replied, sniffling and reaching for her joint, frowning .

“Hey, did you take the joint I had in the ashtray?”

“No, did it fall?” he asked, starting to look and Bell stuck her head in the back,

“Special, do you know what happened to the joint I had up here?”

There was the kit, sprawled on his back, in a pile of snacks, out cold and tongue hanging out, missing joint behind the ghouls ear.

Bell stifled a giggle.

“Whats so funny?” Copia asked, preparing her another joint for her.

“See for yourself.” She said, taking the joint from him and scooting over so he could peek through.

He snorted, sitting back again and taking her hand in his.

“we should stop for more drinks, he will be thirstier than hes been in his whole life when he wakes.” He said and she nodded quietly.

“Cara, I am sorry, if it makes you uncomfortable, no more photos.”

“I am sorry too, I think I may be pregnant again Dante, my moods are all over the place…I know you were just letting them get a photo, it just, it made me really upset to see them hanging on you like that. I’m sorry I got mad at you.”

“All is forgiven my love, please, let us just go have a fun evening, we’ll get a test on the way to hotel just to make sure. Don’t worry. We still have a decent drive ahead of us, so lay back and smoke and relax with Special.”

She smiled and leaned over to kiss him softly before climbing in the back and settling in up against Special’s side.

The second she was in the back, Copia clutched at his hip, hissing softly at the tremendous pain building again.

He reached into the inner breast pocket of his coat and took out another two morphine tabs and swallowed them, chasing them with the rest of his soda.

Starting the engine, he white-knuckle gripped the steering wheel until the pain began to subside, breathing hard, eyes shut tight.

Finally it stopped and he stuck a joint in the corner of his mouth, still breathing hard, trying to swallow back a sudden wave of nausea.

“Need a lighter or something? She asked from behind him and he jumped and nodded quickly, taking it from her and lighting it quickly, taking a deep hit.

She smiled and kissed his cheek before slipping back into the back when he started down the highway.


	3. Chapter 3

On the lonely open stretch of highway, Special was able to force his head in between Copia seat and the door, shoving his head out the window.

Copia grunted a little from being forced forward and laughed a little at the kits thrilled reaction as he smiled widely and let his tongue hang out in the wind.

After a few moments he pulled his head back in a kissed Copia’s cheek.

“Hi Papa, I love you, Momma told me to come check on you. Are we almost there?” he asked, leaning against his shoulder.

“Almost, I love you too, I am alright. You feeling good after that joint?” he asked with a grin.

“yes, sir just super hungry.”

“we will be there around when the sun sets, here, have this and go smoke with Momma ok? Keep her calm.”

“Why Papa is something the matter with her?”

“I think she is pregnant again and she needs to keep her blood pressure down.”

The kit smiled.

“she’s gonna have more babies?” he asked excitedly and Copia smiled and nodded.

“Papa?”

“hm?” Copia replied, taking a long swig of his drink.

“Where do babies come from anyway?”

Copia nearly choked, coughing a few times before clearing his throat before answering.

“I think you better go ask your mother about that ok?” 

“Why? don’t you know?” 

“go ask your mother!”

“Alright geez!” he said, going back into the back, settling by Bell again.

“Momma, I asked Papa where babies come from and he told me to ask you cause he said you were gonna have babies again and I think he’s right cause you smell different.”

Bell snorted and glanced back up to the front.

“He did huh? Well ok, I’ll tell you but I don’t think youre going to like it.

**

After she’d explained, the kit looked at her for a moment, wrinkling his nose.

“You guys are disgusting! I’m telling Gramma when we get home!” he said and Bell laughed

The van came to a gentle stop and Copia turned it off and got out, coming around to open up the back and they climbed out and stretched, starting to gather the picnic supplies as the sun began to set.

“just up on the rise of that hill is the spot! Are you ready to look for the lights my boy?” he inquired, handing the ghoul the heavier supplies and baskets.

Looking around, the whole area was deserted, no need for the kit to use his glamor.

Copia let them go first, following slowly behind as fast as his damaged hip would allow, popping another two morphine tabs before he reached the top.

Bell turned around, watching him make his slow ascent and frowned lightly. Something was bothering him but he refused to tell her what. When they got back to the ministry, she was going to demand he see Dr. Otto.

She sighed and spread out the two large blankets and settled cross legged in the middle of one, patting it beside her when he finally made it, breathing hard.

He knelt beside her and smiled softly, starting to unpack the basket as Special dug into his own, ready to eat one of his subs whole but Copia stopped him.

“Ah ah, prayer boy.”

Special groaned and rolled his eyes.

“dark lord thank you for this bounty and everything around me and granting me the wisdom to live every moment deliciously and as if it were my last. nemA”

“Good lad, now dig in.” he said with a smile and the boy did, wolfing down a sandwich and happily munching on some cookies.

“Papa, what are we looking for again?”

“They are called the “Marfa lights” or ghost lights, little orbs of light in the field out there that appear out of nowhere and float and dance about. No one really knows what they are. Perhaps we can find out.”

The kit smiled and nodded, looking out over the field in excited anticipation as Copia continued.

“they first appeared in historical record in 1883 when a young cowhand, Robert Ellison saw a flickering light when driving cattle through the Paisano Pass. Thinking it must be and Apache campfire, he moved on. He was later told that settlers often saw light but when they went to investigate, they found no ashes or anything to indicate a fire.”

“wow! What do you think they are Papa?” he asked, leaning against.

“I think they are spirits, stuck in our realm.”

“cool!” the kit said, looking up.

“Wow Papa! Look at all the stars!” he exclaimed, his mouth falling open.

“Yes! Beautiful arent they? Its so dark, you see that up there? That’s the milky way!”

Copia replied, looking up too.

“Boys look! There they are!” Bell exclaimed and they looked quickly

Right down at the base of the hill, they floated silently over the tall grass.

“whoa! Momma I’m gonna go try to catch one!” Special said softly, watching the orbs dance about, getting up cautiously and starting down the hill towards them.

“Be careful, you don’t know what they are!” Copia warned and Bell smiled.

He was starting to soften and she saw he really cared deeply for Special but wasn’t sure how to show it. She took his hand and squeezed gently.

“You’ve been very quiet. What is the matter?” she asked, hugging his arm and scooting closer.

“Just trying to get used to all this. I am not used to not working. I am also not used to caring for another as we have been caring for Special. I’ve never…”he stopped and tried to find the right words.

“I’ve never known what its like to be needed before...” he finished, watching to boy jumping up and chasing the lights as they dance just above and away from him.

Special was almost on one, and just as he went to pounce, a blinding flash from the orb stopped him in his tracks.

He gasped and jumped back when he was finally able to see.

In the orbs place stood the glowing spirit of an Apache brave. 

He scrambled back when another orb shifted into a settler and the two started battling in front of the ghoul.

At the top of the hill they got up quickly when they saw the flash and hurried down to where they last saw the orbs and stopped and helped Special up.

“Papa you were right! They are spirits!” he said, pointing to the tall grass

Bell continued forward and stepped between the clashing spirits. Both stopped to look at her in surprise.

Taking each one of their hands in hers, she smiled.

“Your battle is done, be at peace and go to your families.” She said softly bringing their hands together palm to palm and they looked at each other a long time before, nodding to each other.

Copia and Special watched on awe at what was happening before them, gasping as the  
souls suddenly reverted back to the orbs then disappeared.

“Wow! Momma how’d you do that? Where’d they go?” Special asked excitedly.

“I just helped them, that’s all. Their souls went to wherever it is we go when we’re done here. They just needed someone to help, that’s all they’ve ever wanted, if someone had taken the time to listen.”

The boy smiled and got up to hug her.

She hugged him back and Special gasped again.

“Papa what it that? It’s glowing blue!” he exclaimed and they all looked up.

Copia smiled.

“that’s a meteor!” he answered. “look! It’s a shower of them!” 

The three of them went quickly back up to settle on their blankets and cuddled together to watch.

“we did a good thing helping them today huh momma?” the kit asked.

“Yes we did, they can rest now.” She answered.

“But I thought only Christians do good things, that’s what that book in the hotel made it sound like.”

“That book, like many others, are full of lies. Like many other religions, but you don’t have to be a Christian to do the right thing baby. It’s just what you do, treat others the way you want to be treated, help people in need. You don’t have to be anything out of the ordinary to do that my love.”

The kit smiled and snuggled close to her as she smoked, waiting for his turn for a hit and watched the meteor shower.

Copia settled on his back beside them, the morphine making him numb as he stared up at the shower too.

**

The Papa awoke with a start and sat up straight, immediately crying out softly from the pain in his hip.

The sun was just starting to come up and there was a light glow along the horizon.

“Baby? Are you ok?” Bell asked, uncurling herself from around Special and sitting up too.

“Just hurt from sleeping on the ground, that’s all I will be fine once we get going. Which should be soon, the sun is nearly up.” he said with a yawn, smiling when she kissed his face.

“I’ll get the boy up , you pack the van?” he asked and she kissed the tip of his nose.

“deal.” She replied, stretching and getting up to fold up the blanket.  
Copia kneeled beside the kit and gently shook his shoulder.

“Special its almost dawn, time to get back on the road.”

The kit whined and rolled onto his belly, covering his face.

“Little longer please Papa.” He mumbled.

“No, we need to go now. Don’t you want to see something even bigger than you?”

Special lifted his head.

“Bigger than me? Really?”

“Yes, but we have to get going.” Copia answered.

“Ok Papa!” he replied, getting up quickly, picking Copia up and flinging him over his shoulder, making him yelp.

Smiling, he grabbed the two baskets in his other paw, hurrying down to the van.

“Special! Slow down! Put Papa down!” Copia pleaded.

Bell smiled and helped Copia back down onto his feet and hugged him tight.

“You relax in the back with him, it’s my turn to drive.” She said, kissing his cheek and hugging him tight.

“Thank you cara, I need to lie down.” He replied, slowly climbing into the back and settling on the memory foam mat.

Special watched him with concern, sniffing him over when he climbed up as well.

Copia watched the kit curiously, as he sniffed him over more intensely, pressing his nose firmly against his hip, making Copia wince.

“What are you doing boy? Back up please!” he said, pushing the kit back by his nose.

“what’s wrong Papa?” he asked softly, nuzzling under her ear. “You smell different too.”

“Nothing to concern yourself with boy, I am fine I promise, let’s not worry your mother, yes?

“Yes Papa. Could we smoke?” 

I don’t see why not, come settle.” 

The kit did as he was told and leaned a little against Copia’s shoulder.

“Hey Papa?”

“hm?” Copia replied, taking a slow drag before handing it to the ghoul who took it and took a couple hit eagerly.

He let it out his nose and smiled a little when the kit coughed hard.

“would you tell me a story about when you were little and Gramma went on this trip? What was she like? Was she a good Momma?”

Copia chuckled, shaking his head a little and taking another few hits.

“So many questions! The dark lord would be proud of your constant yearning for knowledge.”

“I love to learn Papa, and I love your stories, you’re a good storyteller!” the kit said, taking a deep hit and handing back.

“So, what was Gramma like?” He asked again.

“well, despite what you think and despite her stern exterior, she is as she is now. Very loving and very kind, nurturing and she made me who I am now. I would have been lost without her guidance.” Copia replied, staring out the window at the vast, flat expanse of desert going by, slipping into a memory.

“I don’t see the point of this trip Sister! Why waste our time driving around to all these places when he can just learn about these places back home at the ministry. Our library is ever expanding!” nihil grumbled.

“nonsense Papa! What better way to learn than first hand experience! I want Dante to be cultured as well as book smart.

“Keep us secret, keep us safe, remember Sister? The boy is different and he will be singled out, WE will be singled out! No, after the next stop we are heading home!” he snapped and a young Copia slipped from his bed in the hotel to the closet closest to him. He hated when they fought and what made it worse this time is it was because of him.

“Well what was Grampa like?”

Copia snapped out of it a little, still staring off.

“Not as nice as he is now boy.”

“how will he ever learn and be able to fit in if you never give him a chance?! So what if he is different, you should be treating him just as you treat your sons! He was chosen by the dark lord for a reason!” 

“I don’t want anymore to do with the boy Elizabeta! I did not ask for this burden! Do with him what you will but keep him away from me!” he bellowed, swiping everything off the table and Copia flinched, watching from his hiding place and gasping a little when he started to advance on Imperator.

“Dimitri, please stop! You’ve been drinking! Just listen to me about Dante you don’t know!”

“I’ve heard all im going to hear! I want that boy out!” he roared and back handed her hard against the wall and she hit hard, slumping and sliding down it, shielding her head.

“Stay away from my Momma!” Copia screamed and shoved Nihil over hard, running to her and standing between her and the now seething Papa.

“oh you’ve done it this time you little brat!” he spat, gripping Copia by the arm and wrenching him away from her and there was a loud snap as the boys arm broke and he screamed. Nihil immediately let go and Copia crumpled to the floor, crying hard.

“Dimitri! What have you done?!”

Copia closed his eyes and slowly came back to himself.

“Papa are you ok?”

I will be boy, can we just not talk, smoke and enjoy the scenery?”

***

Copia lay on his back, staring out at the stars, wincing a little when the van went over a decent bump. Special was snoring loudly but the Papa was too deep in thought.

“Sister?” 

“Yes, Dante?”

“Why does Papa hate me?” copia asked in a small voice.

“oh sweetheart.” She started, stroking the boys hair back.

“He doesn’t hate you. He hates himself, and all the drugs and alcohol are eating away at his rational thought, but that is no excuse. We’re going away for a while, just the two of us.”

“But Papa will be so mad! we can’t or he’ll-“ the boy started.

She quickly kneeled in front of him and gently took him by the shoulders.

“Dante, as long as I am alive, he will NEVER hurt you again, do you understand?” she commanded and the boy frowned.

“But I had to stop him!” he protested

“never do that again do you hear me?” she demanded

“but he was going to hurt you!” he continued 

“sweetheart I can look out for myself. he didn’t hurt me, and while you we very brave, I never want you to do something so foolish because of me again, do you understand me?” she asked again.

“Yes Sister, I love you.” he said softly, hugging her with his free arm.

“I love you too sweetheart, and I know one day, you are going to make us all very proud.”

***

Just as they turned onto US-89 N, Special stuck his head up front.

“Momma are we there yet?”

“soon baby. How is your Papa?”

“ok I guess, he’s sleeping.”

She nodded, pulling into a small gas station and up to a pump.

“Stay in the back with Papa. I mean it Special.” She said , putting on her glamour before heading in.

The interior of the market was nicer than it looked and she was surprised to find most everything she needed, including a digital pregnancy test.

Browsing the aisles grabbed a few more things for Copia and made her way to the counter 

“Evenin’ ma’am you find everything you needed?” the elderly owner asked, slowly scanning and bagging her things, smiling when he got to the pregnancy test. He squinted and held it nearly to his nose to read it.

“hope its good news for you!” he said with a smile, pushing his coke bottle glasses back up his nose.

“me too my husband and I are very excited to find out!”

The clerk smiled.

“Anything else I can help you with?”

“yes actually, we’re heading to the Grand Canyon north entrance, am I on the right track?”

“oh yes ma’am you sure are! Just keep on down 89 there and follow the signs, you can’t miss it!”

Special pressed his face and paws against the glass on the vans back doors, eagerly awaiting Bell’s return, watching the store front like a hawk watching a field mouse and Copia chuckled softly at his excitement.

“She fine, she’s coming calm down.” He said, laughing when his tail started to wag the second he saw her.

He began sniffing her over furiously the second she opened up the back and she giggled

“Hi sweetie you hungry?” she asked, reaching into the bag

“Starving Momma, Papa ate all my munchies when I was asleep!” he told her, glaring back over his shoulder at Copia who put on an innocent face.

“Me? I have no idea what he’s talking about!” he insisted and Special scowled.

“you know what you did Papa.” the kit accused.

Bell smiled.

“Alright my boys, you two eat I need to make a bathroom stop!” she said, holding up the pregnancy test for Copia to see and he smiled and nodded.

Her heart was fluttering in her chest. She was happy but she was nervous. She did not need the test to tell her what she already knew, her anxiety lay with Copia. He was becoming more and more distant and angry and he refused to tell her why. 

She knew she wasn’t innocent of things herself with her mood swings but at least she would talk to him. She knew he was never a man of many words but just by his body language she could he was in a great deal of pain, and it hurt that she couldn’t connect with him like she wanted. Maybe him seeing the test would change that.

“back so soon Miss?”

“yes I’m sorry, I just wanted to take this, may I use your restroom please?” she asked, holding up the pregnancy

“By all means! Honestly I’m kind of curious to know myself!”

She hurried into the bathroom , did the test and waited.

when the word pregnant almost immediately popped up, she closed her eyes and smiled.

“Miss are you nearly finished? im sorry I have to close up shop here, may I walk you to your car?” the clerk asked.

“y-yes that would be nice thank you, just a moment.” She said, cleaning up quickly and put the test back in the box and into her purse.

“so what is the verdict?” he asked when she came out.

“yes, I’m pregnant.”

“congratulations! This is cause for celebration! I know we just met but I also know babies are expensive so here in a hundred dollar gas card from the missus and I.” the old man said, handing her the card and something in a small picnic basket.

“why how nice of you! Thank you so much, this is so helpful! Please, come let me introduce you to my husband! What is in the basket by the way?” she asked, walking across the parking lot with him after he’d locked up .

“Fried chicken! My wife just made it fresh!” he said, pushing his glasses back up his nose

Special will love this she thought, hurrying ahead of the old man to meet a very shocked Copia.

“Bell, Special is in plain view! Who the hell is that what are you doing?” he asked in a harsh whisper and Special watched curiously, hiding a little behind the van door.

“relax, hes blind as a bat! Besides, he found out I was pregnant and gave us a hundred dollar gas card and a basket of fried chicken, just be nice to the man and we can go!” she snapped, turning around to greet the old man.

“This is my husband, Dante, my name is Bell.”

“My name’s Harold and it’s a pleasure to meet you both! Oh my! What a handsome dog you have!” he said, reaching to pet Special and the kit looked on in surprise.

Bell nodded quickly and Special let the old man pet him and nuzzled into his hand a little, even barking a few times and Copia snorted. Bell quickly elbowed him in the ribs and cleared her throat.

“very nice dog! Well I wish you all the best of luck but I must be getting home to the missus!”  
He said, shaking Copia’s hand and hugging Bell.

“Goodbye Harold, and thank you!” she called after him and Copia chuckled when he got behind the wheel of a huge old Ford pick up and nearly hit a gas pump when he backed out and bounced off the guard rail on the other side of the road then continued on down the highway. Copia shook his head.

“should we follow him to make sure he actually gets home?”

“he’s made it this long im sure he will be alright.” He said, kissing her cheek and wrapping his arms around her waist.

“this stuff Harold gave us is delicious!” Special said, chomping down a drumstick bone and all.

“You ate it all didn’t you?”

“i…yeah…sorry I was hungry and it was like two bites!”

“we will eat then get to the hotel and see the canyon tomorrow.”


	4. Chapter 4

“settle down now ! let me stop special! You’re rocking the van!”

You’re sure there aren’t going to be any other people here?”

“promise, paid one of the rangers to block it off for an hour.”

Bell smiled and nodded, gripping the van when Special came tearing out the back, rocking the vehicle again.

“WOW Papa! Look how big!” the boy yelled, jumping up and placing his front paws on the canyon railing.

Copia smiled and opened the door for bell, helping her out and they walked over to join him at the rail.

“you have the same look of awe I did .” he said, placing his hand on the boys shoulder.

Bell smiled and walked back to sit on the back of the van, fishing a water bottle from the cooler and drinking slowly.

She watched as Copia told the kit all the facts he knew about the canyon and smirked as the kits interest quickly turned to bordom and he began sniffing around as Copia droned on, seeming not to notice.

There a was a rustling in the bushes just ahead of the kit and he hunkered down, watching intently.

It rustled again and out jumped a large jack rabbit, standing up on it hind legs and the prepared to pounce.

The rabbit saw him wiggle a little and it was over and it took off like a light towards Copia and the rim.

“SPECIAL NO!” she yelled, but the kit was already locked in and right on its tail. 

Before Copia could fully turn around to see what was going on the rabbit , shot between his legs and under the railing and Special gasped, quickly trying to put on the breaks before slamming into the Papa, sending him flying over the railing and the edge of the canyon wall, and he let out a yelp before dropping out of sight.

“Dante!” Bell screamed , slipping under the rail and kneeling down to peer over the edge.

A couple feet down in a patch of jumping cholla cactus, was Copia, covered in spines.

“SPECIAL!” He roared and the kit quickly ducked his head out of sight and Bell clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

**

Much later, Copia scowled, gripping the steering wheel tight, wincing and groaning with each cactus spine she continued to pull out of him.

“Papa can we-“

“Special, I don’t want to hear from you again until we make it to California, do you understand?”

“yes sir.” He replied softly, slipping back into the back.

“baby he didn’t do it on purpose.”

“i-I know i’m just still heated, I don’t want to take it out on him. I will talk to him when we to Redwood National-OW, Lord below!” He yelped when she yanked the last spine.

“Baby, could we talk?”

“about what?” he asked, watching the sun slowly setting in front of them, tightening his grip on the steering wheel again, which didn’t go unnoticed by the Ghoulette.

“there’s something you’re not telling me, what is wrong?”

“I-I’ve been having a lot of pain in my hip, that’s all, it’s very distracting and I didn’t want to ruin you and Special’s time.”

“baby I care about you and I want to know when something, anything, is bothering you, so I can be there for you. We are in this together, remember?”

Copia’s frown melted and he smiled widely, taking her hand in his, bringing it to his mouth to kiss it and she blushed.

“si gattina, si, perdonani. This is still new to me cara.”

She hugged his arm and leaned a little against him.

“then you’ll talk to me more?”

“yes I will try my best to communicate better…just have a little patience with me, no?”

“Si, only if you learn more patience with Special.”

“Deal.”

**

“FINALLY!” Special cried when Bell let him out the back and he took a big inhale of fresh air.

“indeed I could use a stretch myself before our hike in.”

No one else was in sight and there were no other cars in the parking lot so the ghoul was able to bound around, sniffing everything.

“Special stay close please!” she called as she and Copia donned their packs.

“coming momma!” he said, skidding to a stop in front of them.

“Hold still now lets get this pack on.” The Papa replied, strapping the saddle bags over the ghouls back and he grunted.

“geez Papa! It’s heavy!”

“you will manage boy, let’s get moving.”

Special scowled and padded along behind them, shifting uncomfortably.

“I’m a ghoul, not a pack mule you know!” he grumbled and Bell giggled.

“just wait until we get back to the Ministry and Gramma gives you real chores to do, that thing will seem light.”

The kit rolled his eyes and sped up a little, now walking ahead of them and Copia chuckled, taking Bell’s hand and squeezing gently

“my dear I hope you like this, I only know the basics, like fire, fishing, and tent, so I’m afraid we will be roughing it.”

“I love it you know I love the outdoors.” She replied, hugging his arm tight.

He smiled and nodded, kissing her cheek.

“right here Papa, let’s camp here it’s close to the lake and everything!” Special called from somewhere up ahead.

“help Special with the fire and I will get dinner.” He replied, kissing her softly and heading to the lake with his pack.

He stopped at a large willow at the lakes edge, watching the setting sun reflect its various hues across its rippling surface.

After setting up a few lines, he waited, leaning back against the willows trunk.

How could he tell her the truth? How could he go through with the wedding only to have the cancer take him from her?

One of the bells on jingled and he quickly tugged hard to secure his catch firmly before hauling it in. He smiled. It was a huge trout, easily enough for one meal.

As soon as he put that one in the cooler, one of the other lines bells sounded and he quickly ripped it up and started dragging it in.

Another trout. This was easier than he remembered.

The third bell rang and he managed to bring in another, but barely, this one fought.

After wrestling it into the cooler, he sat back to catch his breath before he readied the net. 

He knew Special would require many more fish so he decided the netting was best.

“hey Papa I got the fire going! Did you get anything?”

Indeed I have, working on your dinner now.” He grunted, pulling hard on the net and slowly dragging it back in.”

“oh wow that’s a lot of fish Papa look! It’s a salmon look at the red on it!” the kit exclaimed excitedly.

“don’t just stand there , help me drag it in boy!” he snapped and Special hurried to comply.

***

Later after the fish was wrapped in foil and cooking in the coals, Bell began the campfire scary stories.

“And there was this loud snarl behind us, but your Papa and I had nowhere to go!” bell said, leaning a little more toward them.

“w-what did you do?” The kit asked, hiding a little behind Copia and peeking over his shoulder.

“the heavy breathing was getting closer and closer until suddenly he was right on us!” she said, jumping forward a little and the kit wrapped his arms around Copia and clutched him back to his chest like a teddy bear and the Papa grunted and wheezed.

“Easy!” he groaned, muffled by the boys chest.

“I-I don’t I don’t want to hear the story anymore momma!” he whined, hugging Copia tighter and he wheezed again before Special let him go and he got up, excusing himself.

“okay, okay, I’m done and so is your fish, lets get ready to eat, im going to check the nets.”

Copia paced around, grimacing and wincing. The pain was worse each day and he was running out of morphine.

“fuck I cant do this.”

“hey Papa your fish is ready.”

“Special, can I talk to you about something?” Copia asked and the kit smiled and nodded, poking his head out of the tent.

“Sure Papa”

“Promise you can keep your mouth shut?” Copia asked, walking back to stoking the campfire, adding two more big logs.

“Yes sir.” The kit replied, following close.

“Where is your mother?” he replied

“Down by the lake, putting the net back out.”

“then we will go this way, follow me.” He coaxed.

The kit came out to join him and they started down to the river and walked along it. The sun was beginning to set and it was just above the treeline, bathing the river in shadow from the forest. 

The was a noticeable limp in the Papas step now but the boy said nothing but let Copia use his shoulder for support as he followed on all fours beside him.

“do you think I am a good fit for your mother boy?

Special looked at him surprised.

“you were made for each other Papa!

I feel like im not going to be able to do this, once we get back to the ministry and I already feel like im going to hold her back. Shes more than just the mother of my children, is my world and…”he sighed and paused, trying to find his words. -and I want more than the life of just being the Papa’s wife for her, no? I just..ive had some recent things develop…and I don’t want this wedding to be a waste of time.”

“you think our wedding is a waste of time?!” Bell said from behind him and he whirled around quickly.

“No momma its not like that! Special tried.

“i-that-no! that’s not what I meant! Please cara you know i-“ the Papa started

“Save it Copia, I shouldve known, just taking me on this trip so you could let me down easy? Don’t bother, im going back to the ministry, and aside from you caring for our children, I want nothing more to do with you!” she spat, tearing her engagement ring off and throwing it at him and he barely caught it.

She glared in down a little longer, hitching and gripping her pregnant belly, storming off.

“Bell please don’t that’s not what I meant!” he called after her , but she neither responded or stopped.

Copia watched he walk away, lowering his head.

“the one time I share my feelings…and look what I have done.” he said finally, watching his distorted reflection in the slowly moving river forlornly, sitting down on a large rock.

Special came over hesitantly, settling on his belly on the ground beside Copia, resting his head on his knee and looking up at him, face full of concern.

“Papa, if you love her, you should go after her.”

“it’s over now boy, just please, go back to the fire. leave me be.”

“But Papa-“

“Now! He said , softly but firmly.

The kit flinched a little, nuzzling lightly at Copia’s jaw before complying, heading slowly back to the fire, leaving the Papa to his thoughts and the darkness.

**

Copia watched the river in silence. He felt hollow, numb, but at the same time his heart ached like he’d never known.

“Dark Lord, what am I to do now?” he asked softly, staring up at the vast expanse of stars through the trees above him.

He was met with a light whisper of wind, rattling the trees lightly around him.

Sighing softly he got up slowly, making his way back and sitting beside Special, glancing over at the ghoul the watched the fire.

“if you are hungry, there is fish in the foil pouches over there. Im turning in. goodnight special.”

“aren’t you hungry too?

“not anymore.”

**

On the bus, Bell sat alone in a seat by the window, her temple pressed against it.

She should’ve known it was too good to be true. She frowned, looking out over the flat, barren landscape and wrapped her arms around herself under Copia’s jacket and she frowned again realizing she was wearing it and shrugged it off, leaning back against the window again

Maybe she had overreacted, and if shes was being honest, she’d been having some doubts too. She frowned again.

“not enough to say our wedding would be a waste of time!” she grumbled under her breath.

“miss this is your stop. whatever is troubling you, I hope it all works out.” The driver said and she smiled softly.

“thank you very much but I don’t think it will.” She replied, grabbing her purse and getting off the bus.

Waiting for her with a Rolls Royce Phantom, was Nihil, his face full of concern.

“my child what has that boy done to you? I told you he was no good for you!”

“I don’t want to talk about it Papa, just take me home, please.” She said, trying to rush past him but he grabbed her arm.

“let me see you first, look at me child.”

Bell stopped and sighed softly, turning to face him and even in the dark he could make out her very pregnant belly.

“you are again with child and he does this to you? My dear you shouldn’t be under this much stress. You will come with me to get something to eat then we will get you home, leave that little rat to his own devices, he will be consumed with work as soon as he returns anyway.”

She nodded lightly and slid into the backseat, nodding lightly to the driver ghoul through the divider.

“things will seem better when you are at home, and hey, at least you didn’t marry him right? you and your children will be better off without him.”

Special lay on his back by the campfire, watching the stars with his arms folded behind his head.

He just didn’t understand what had happened. One minute they were fine, the next momma had just left them and Papa hadn’t done anything wrong. It had to be his fault. they were fine before this trip. Now Papa didn’t want to be around him.

The kit sighed softly and rubbed at his eyes, sniffling a little.

He shivered a little and sat up, rubbing at his upper arms and wrapping his tail around himself.

Putting the fire out like he was shown, he cleaned up a little and tried to crawl into the tent.

Barely making it, he curled up against a now snoring Copia’s back, resting his large head against his and Copia groaned and mumbled in his sleep, pushing him away.

The boy sat up and looked down, crawling back out of the tent and went to curl back up by the fire pit, laying his head on his arm.

A hard nudge in the middle of Copia’s back started him awake.

He groaned and shoved the large ghoul away and he growled and Copia grumbled. 

Oh shut up , you nudged me in the back, knock it off so I can sleep!” he snapped and the boy sniffed him over and nudged him in the back of the head this time.

“Special knock it off!” he snapped, reaching around and slapping the ghoul hard in the side of the head and the ghoul roared so loud, Copia clapped his hands over his ears.

That wasn’t Special

Backpedaling into the back end of the tent Copia fumbled with the flashlight, finally getting it on and the beam lit up the tent, revealing a huge, angry Grizzy half way inside the open tent door.

Special sat straight up at the bears roar and Copia’s scream as the bear ripped him out of the tent by his ankle and he panicked, clawing at the loose dirt and Special felt a rage go through him and his muscles rippled.

He leapt up and charged the animal, head butting it in the side and it roared in rage, recovering quickly and rearing up on its hind legs.

Special immediately got in between it and Copia.

“Leave my Papa alone!” he bellowed, growing rapidly now at eye level with the bear.

Before he could react, it lashed out and swiped him hard across the face and the boy shrieked, lunging and tackling the animal to the ground, digging his fangs into its shoulder and it cried out, kicking him hard in the gut with both feet, sending him flying back headfirst into a tree, knocking him out cold.

Copia tried desperately to free himself from the mangled tent and scrambled towards the his ax imbedded in a stump by the fire pit as the bear got up and started toward Special.

“No!” Copia shouted. “ leave him alone!”

The bear whirled around to face him and he jumped.

“Fuck!” he cried, pushing himself toward the stump on his back with his undamaged leg, the bear chuffing and growling low in its throat at him, advancing quickly.

Roaring again, the bear charged him and he screamed, grabbing the axe and bringing it down right into the top of the bears head.

It dropped dead right on top of him and he wheezed, crying out, clawing at the ground to pull himself out from under it.

“S-Special! Are you ok boy?” he gasped out, finally pulling himself free, but the boy didn’t move

“Special answer Papa now!” he cried, stumbling over, his wounded leg flaring and knelt beside him, shaking him lightly.

“Come on boy I can’t lose you too!” he managed, lightly smacking the kits face.

Special jumped and groaned, wincing and gripping his head.

“oh, thank Satan!” he said, hugging the kit tight around the neck, hitching softly.

“I’m ok Papa really! Don’t cry.” Special replied, nuzzling along his jaw and under his ear, hugging Copia back tight then wiping his tears away.

“never seen you cry before...” Special said softly, bumping forehead to his.

“I thought I’d lost you .” Copia replied, yelping softly when he tried to stand.

“you’re hurt Papa, let me help you.”

A soft growl and a tiny roar from behind them made them both whirl around.

At their feet was the grizzly’s cub.

“oh no…”Copia managed softly, reaching down to scoop it up.

“Papa what’s gonna happen to it? You killed it’s Momma…

“it was going to kill me!”

“but Papa…we were in IT’s home.”

Copia stopped, looking down at the cub in his arms, licking and nibbling at his hands

“we can’t take this thing with us, it’s a wild animal.” He said simply, placing it back on the ground.

“but Papa if you leave it, it’ll die! They stay with their mom’s a long time.”

“where’d you learn that, and you mean it can’t take care of itself? You and your siblings can.” 

“at the nature center when we first came in. some animals cant Papa, we gotta take it with us and I’m gonna take care of it, like you take care of me.”

Copia looked at him then back at the cub when it climbed into the boys lap and curled up.

He sighed softly.

“Alright, we’ll take it with us!”

“Yes! Awesome! I’ll take care of it Papa!

“it stays with us till Denver Colorado then we’re leaving it with the ghouls at the Abby there do you understand?”

“Yes sir.” The kit replied, handing the cub back to Copia so he could get up.

The cub groaned and chuffed, trying to suckle on the Papa’s thumb and he sighed.

“you’re hungry aren’t you? Special what do these things eat?”

“everything! They’re omni…um...omni...” the kit started.

“Omnivores?” Copia finished, shifting the cub to his shoulder

“yeah that’s the word they eat a little bit of everything but they love blueberries, fish, moths and grubs, lots of stuff..” Special replied, rummaging around in his pack till he found what he was looking for, a bag of salmon jerky.

The cubs nose went into the air the second Special opened the back and he scrambled to get out of Copia’s arms.

The kit smiled and dumped it on the ground and went with a Tupperware container to the river and scooped out some water, bringing it back to the hungry cub.

Copia winced when he finally put his full weight on his right leg and groaned, slowly gathering anything salvageable from the campsite.

Yelping a little as he turned, he clutched his cancer ridden hip, looking down at his leg. It was seeping blood out of the bottom of his pants leg, the cuff already stained crimson.

Looking back at Special and the cub, he sighed. He’s have to patch himself up and keep going, they were depending on him.

“Papa look! He ate it!”

“I see, but we need to get going back to the van and it’s a hours hike from here.” Copia replied, turning to start back and cried out, slumping down to his knees.

“Papa! Are you ok?” the kit asked, rushing back to him and the cub followed him.

“I can’t…I can’t walk.”

“then you can ride on my back!” Special replied, shifting to all fours and helped Copia up and onto his back and the Papa gripped his mane tight, smiling a little as the little cub shimmied up too, sitting in his lap.

The cub groaned and chuffed, looking back up at him and he smiled lightly.

“so, what are we going to call you?” he asked it and it groaned again, nipping and tugging at one of his shirt buttons.

“how bout Rocky Papa? After all, he’s going to be living in the Rockies right?”

Copia chuckled, scratching the cub behind the ears.

“Rocky it is.”


	5. Chapter 5

**

Back at the Ministry, Astaroth, Atazoth, Astarte, and Agramon swarmed their mother the second she stepped inside and she smiled widely, hugging them tight to her.

“we missed you Momma! Where’s Papa?” Agramon asked, nuzzling her jaw and hugging her around the neck.

“um, Papa had to finish up some things back in the states, I’m sure he will be back soon!” Bell replied, looking up and meeting eyes with Sister Imperator.

“Belladonna what has happened? Where are Dante and Special?” the older woman questioned, coming over quickly and Bell looked down and shook her head, hurrying past her and up the stairs towards her chambers.

Imperator turned to Nihil, her expression a deep set frown.

“Dimitri someone better start talking to me now.”

“Your son thinks their wedding, is a “waste of time”. Nihil spat, crossing his arms in front of him.

“what? That can’t be he adores her and the children!” she protested, looking back up the stairs towards the Ghoulettes chambers.

“those are his words not mine Sister, she heard him talking to Special about it when they set up camp at Redwood National!”

“gramma, is Papa ever gonna come back?” Agramon asked in a small voice, wringing his little paws together.

“of course my dear, don’t you worry!” she said quickly, scooping the boy up.

“sometimes, mommies and daddies get upset and they say things they don’t mean. I’m sure once he’s returned we can straighten all this out.”

Astarte slipped away and quietly up the stairs to check on her mother. She stopped outside her door and she could hear her softly weeping. 

Hesitantly, she slipped into the room and skittered towards the bed on all fours, just out of sight, her tail flicking.

“Momma, are you alright?” she asked, placing her front paws on the end of the bed and Bell gasped, quickly trying to compose herself.

“Y-yes Astarte, I promise, I am fine, just a little baby hormones, that’s all!”

“you got more babies in there??” the kit questioned, hopping up to lay her head on her mothers stomach and smiled when she felt them move.

“yes soon you will have more brothers and Sisters.” She replied, scooping the kit up into her arms and hugging her tight.

“Momma?”

“yes my little love?

“Please don’t be mad at Papa anymore so he can come home. I know he didn’t mean it Momma, please.” Astarte begged, hugging her around the neck.

“Everything changes with time baby; just give Momma a little time and we’ll see.”

**

“You take the next exit then it’s the first right past the second stop light.” Special instructed, yawning big and rubbing at his eyes.

“You know you’re lucky that Mesa was close enough to come heal me or this next little campout wouldn’t be happening.”

“ok so ill write him a thank you note, geez!” Special snapped, trying to curl up and go back to sleep.

“watch your tone boy this has been a long trip.”

The cub chuffed and groaned, shimmying his way over the divider and sniffed around everywhere, trying to shove his way into Copia’s lap.

“hey, hey! I’m driving! Special, he’s hungry again make up a bottle.”

“but PAPA! I just fed him like 4 hours ago!” he whined from the back, pulling his blankets up.

“he’s a baby Special and they need a lot more care than you or I! Now get up and make him up a bottle please.”

“ugh! Fine!” the kit grumbled, sitting up and moving to make up the bottle and Rocky watched intently, groaning at him.

Special smiled when the cub climbed into his lap and plopped down, looking up at him expectantly.

“ok Rocky I got it!” he said and offered it to the cub to started suckling immediately, placing both paws on Special’s holding the bottle.

Copia smiled, watching them from the rearview.

Despite his grouchiness from lack of sleep, the boy was becoming an excellent caretaker and soon there would be a new lesson. If they were ever to release the cub, they would have to show him how to be a bear and Copia knew just the thing to help him learn.

Bear Creek NEXT RIGHT, said the next sign and he took the turn down the gravel path and parked as far down as he could in the empty lot, then got out to open up the back.

“Come with me and keep him close, if you both love salmon, you’re gonna love this! Carry him and follow me quickly.”

They moved fast, following a small deer path off the trail, heading down towards the river.

“what if someone sees me Papa?”

“Where we are going, they won’t. come on, we have a bit of a walk ahead of us.”

Special nodded and followed closely on all fours, allowing the cub to ride on his back, looking around at the beautiful scenery. Of all the places they had visited, he like the temperate forests the best. In the deepest parts, they seemed like a whole other world.

“special, can you tell me what this plant is?”

The kit came over to investigate then quickly stepped back.

“poison oak!”

“what does it do?”

“makes you SUPER itchy and rashy!”

“That’s correct and what helps soothe it naturally?”

“witch hazel and Aloe Vera!”

“correct again! You have been doing your studies!”

Copia smiled and continued on until they began to hear the sounds of the river.

“Special, there is another plant I recognize. Smell the air boy, what do you smell?”  
Special stopped, lifting his head to smell the air an his eyes lit up.

“that’s wee- Cannabis!” he said excitedly.

“nice save, no street names. Give the plant the respect it deserves it is a powerful, natural medicine and it is used for many things in our Ministry, it is sacred to us, you understand?”

“yes sir, can we find it?” 

“of course, it’s the Ministry’s and I have someone id like you to meet.”

They hiked a little further in and continued through the marijuana to a little clearing in the middle and Copia knocked on the door of a small cabin.

“fuck! Hang on just a second man!” a voice called from inside.

“seconds later a huge, burly earth ghoul answered the door, beaming when he recognized his guest.

“Dante! How’s it hanging man? Oh shit I mean Papa! Sorry man! Long time no see! What brings you to my neck of the woods?”

“pleasure to see you again too Reefer! Forget the formalities, I am on vacation at the moment and I have brought my young servant Special along to teach him what I know before he begins his studies back home. How are you?”

“Hey little dude! Nice to meet you! I’m doing good, 100 years young as of last Friday man, how’s my big brother doin’ man?” he asked, handing Copia a joint.

“Tommy is well, always tinkering with those machines of his you know.”

“oh I know! Hey make yourselves right at home man, you hungry I got all sorts of munchies.”

“I could eat…”the kit said softly, keeping the cub behind him a little but the cub wanted to explore and forced past, running up to the new ghoul and sniffing his feet furiously.

“Whoa hey! It that a bear, man? Where’d he come from?”

“Back in California. long story short, its mother attacked me on our camp out in Redwood and I had to kill it to defend myself, I didn’t know about the cub, so, we took charge of him. We’re taking him to the Abby in Denver where Bolder and Granite can take him. We’ve called him Rocky.”

“aren’t you a cute little shit?” Reefer asked it, picking the cub up and holding him in front of his face and Rocky licked and nipped at his nose.

“Special here are a few joints for you, you stay here and tend to Rocky I have things to discuss with Reefer. Your next lesson begins in the morning.”  
“yes sir.” He replied, grabbing some snacks and settled on the huge comfy couch towards the back of the cabin and the cub climbed into his lap to investigate.

“hey little man feel free to listen to the vinyl’s if you want, we won’t be long.” Reefer said, leading Copia out towards the plants.

“So what’s goin’ on? You seem stressed man, here!” Reefer said, giving him a joint and Copia quickly lit it, taking a shaky hit, letting it out his nose.

“I-uh, look, Reefer, can you keep a secret? I need to talk to someone.” The Papa said quietly, watching the ground as they walked, smoking quickly.

“of course man, you know I’m no snitch Dante.” Reefer replied, lighting a joint of his own and taking a deep drag.

Copia sighed and closed his eyes, stopping in the middle of the plants. Taking a deep breath, he looked up at the night sky and the stars shone brightly, twinkling in the blackness.

“Reefer, I am dying. Cancer is eating away at my insides and I have so far been powerless to stop it. My fiancé, Bell and I are to be married when I return home, if she will have anything more to do with me. She overheard a conversation she wasn’t supposed to and she’s left Special and I behind.”

“Dante, I’m so s-“

Copia held up his hand.

“there is no need. The Dark Lord works in mysterious ways and this is what I have been dealt. I-“

Special burst out of the plants behind him, hitching and rubbing at his eyes.

“how could you? You’re gonna leave me too, and you weren’t even gonna tell me! You lied to me you said you’d never leave me!” he spat.

“Special please! I was going to tell everyone as soon as we returned I just wanted you to have a good-“

“LIAR! I hate you!” Special screamed, shoving Copia back by the chest “ You’re just like the rest of them!”

Copia grunted and stumbled back and Reefer helped to steady him.

“Special please! Its not like that!” he protested, reaching out to the kit and Special growled, snapping at him,

“leave me alone!” he yelled, darting off into the woods.

“SPECIAL! Come back!” he cried out after him.

But the kit was gone.

Slumping his shoulder, Copia

**

The kit ran until he thought his heart might beat from his chest then climbed up into a huge old oak, clinging to the base halfway up, crying hard.

He hitched and sniffled, jumping a little when Reefer called up to him.

“Special, can we talk, please?”

“I don’t want to talk to him! I don’t even want to see him!” Special said immediately, crying again and pressing his forehead against the trees trunk.

“it’s just me and you don’t have to man, just come down and talk, I brought a couple joints so we can calm down, ok?”

“o-okay.” The kit replied softly.e

Reefer lit one of the joints, taking a deep drag to get it going and handed it to Special when sat down beside him.

After a long silence, the old ghoul spoke.

“look, I know what just went down was heavy man, but I want you to know something okay? Just because someone leaves, even when someone dies, they aren’t gone forever you know? Dante will always be with you. He loves you so much little dude and what he said was true, he is planning to tell everyone after the wedding.

Special sniffled and wiped his eyes.

“but when Papa dies, what am I gonna do? I’m gonna miss him so much!”

“of course you will! Everyone will, that is why you need to enjoy every moment you can with him now! He’s tryin’ to give you good memories with him man, little pictures in time. Maybe you can give him some pictures to take with him too?”

Special nodded quickly, hugging the older ghoul tight and hitching.

“i-it’s my fault Momma left, and if I hadn’t begged to go to Redwood, it never would’ve happened and they’d still be together!”

“little dude, that was not your fault! adults fight and sometimes say things they don’t mean. Just like you, your Momma heard a conversation she wasn’t supposed to. That was not your fault.”

“b-but Papa is so sad, and what if Momma won’t take him back when she finds out he’s gonna die?”

“ he’s not going to just up and drop dead, he could have a lot of years left and things always work out man. I’m sure she will come around, they were made for each other, should’ve seen how love sick they were for each other in high school. He thought she was so beautiful when he first laid eyes on her that he walked face first into a door man, now if that ain’t love I don’t know what is.”

The kit giggled and smiled a little, wiping his eyes.

“there you go, give us a smile man, it’s gonna be okay. Lets get back okay? Papa is very worried about you.”

Back at Reefer’s small Abby, Copia stared blankly at the fire, idly petting Rocky sleeping in his lap.

He’d done it this time and now everyone he cared about had left him.

As carefully as he could, he got up, wrote a short note to the old ghoul, pulled his cape back over his shoulders, and headed for the door.

Sighing softly, he back out to the van as a soft rain began to fall, thunder rumbling overhead. if special did come back, he would be better off without him.

**  
“Papa I’m back! Im sorry I ran away…I don’t hate you, I just got scared cause i-“ Special started when he came back into the Abby, skidding to a stop. The only one in sight was Rocky.

“Papa? Where are you?” he asked softly, padding around on all fours to look in the back rooms.

Frowning, he came back out and saw Reefer reading something at the table.

“where is he?”

“go after him now, he’s heading back to the van.”

Special gasped and snatched rocky up by the scruff and held him gently in his mouth, bolting out on all fours into the night when reefer opened the door.

**

Copia finally made his way to the van, the pain in his hip almost unbearable as he slid into the driver’s seat. He shivered, soaked to the bone and gripped the steering wheel tight, closing his eyes. He had to call Bell and talk to her. Or at least try.

Pulling the phone from the weather proof pocket on the inside of the jacket, he dialed the number and waited. Two rings then it sent him to voicemail. Sighing softly, he waited for the tone and started his message.

“I am calling to apologize…you only heard part of the conversation between Special and I am truly sorry it upset you so. I would never think you, or anything we could do together, including marry, would be a waste of time. I would’ve have given you the world if you let me but I didn’t show you just how much you mean to me and now it is too late. When I return, I will honor your wishes to not see me and tend to the children and my duties at the Ministry. Special will be staying in Washington with Reefer, he is better off without me as well. If something happens to me, know that I love you, more than I love myself…and I would give anything to have you back. Goodbye Belladonna.”  
He nearly jumped out of his skin when Special flung open the passenger door and tossed Rocky in before jumping in himself.

“Special!..what are you- I thought you hated me? “he said softly, watching the young ghoul.

“I’m sorry Papa! I’m sorry, I don’t hate you I was just scared! please don’t leave me!” he cried, clinging to the Papa and hugging him tight.

Copia hugged him tight back, burying his face in his neck.

“im sorry boy, I never meant to hurt you. I’m scared too and I miss your mother. I tried to call her but she sent my call to voicemail.”

We have to go back Papa, even if we have to take Rocky with us, we have to go back.”

**

Bell hitched and closed her eyes after listening to the voicemail Copia had left, running her hands over her now huge belly.

“my dear, why don’t you go to him? Or are you too proud to admit you were wrong?” Imperator asked from the doorway.

Bell jumped a little and sighed.

“how much did you hear?”

“all of it. He needs you, Special needs you, just as much as you need them. Now stop this foolishness and go back to them.”

“but the kids-“

“I will look after them” imperator replied, handing her a packed bag and her hooded cape.

“go find them.”

**  
Special curled up against Copia, holding Rocky as they sat in the back of the van to wait out the rain.

“Papa, what’s cancer?” special finally asked, breaking the silence.

“It is hard to explain, it’s a fast growing group of cells that eventually grows out of control and the body can’t handle it and it takes over whatever part of the body its in, sometimes it spreads quickly. in my case, very quickly and painfully. It is eating away at my bones in my hip and leg and I am getting weaker.”

“well what happens when it gets to your organs and stuff?” special asked softly, laying his head on Copia’s shoulder.

“then I will die.” The Papa answered simply and Special closed his eyes, burying his face in his neck, hitching softly.

Copia closed his eyes, taking the boys paw in his hand, placing it on his chest.

“close your eyes, relax, just listen to my voice, shhhh.” He soothed, and Special stopped crying and tried to do as he was told.

“now what do you feel?”

“your heart.

Copia then took his paw and placed it over his own,

“I will always be with you, in here.” he said, placing his hand over the kits.

Special picked him up in a tight hug and they both jumped when Reefer knocked on the back doors.

“hey man, the rain’s stopped and dinners ready, you guys gotta be hungry, come on!”

Oh boy im starving!” the kit cried, jumping out of the back to join the older ghoul and the cub quickly followed.

Copia smiled and shook his head. Some things never changed.


	6. Chapter 6

“She was promised to me my lord! That fucking rat-

“Don’t you think I know that Cardinal! things change and now everything is falling perfectly into place. Once Copia is out of the way, she will be yours, this entire ministry will be yours to do with as you please! No more foul ups! She has gone to bring them back and now it is time for you to do your part, Claudio.” The dark figure boomed, extending its clawed hand from the darkness holding a contract and the Cardinal swallowed hard, extending his own to sign it with a quill filled with his own blood.

“As you wish, my Lord.” He replied softly, then suddenly he was alone.

Claudio Tatuini was no fool but the rage in him was nearly boiling out of control. How dare she spurn him, he was ten times the man Copia was and he would show them all once the Papa fell.

He growled as Copia’s offspring nearly knocked him off his feet as they chased each other around.

“disgusting little half breeds.” He mumbled under his breath, shooing them out of the room, slamming the door

He made his way over the kitchenette in his quarters and made himself a cup of tea, sipping it and going over his tasks for the day.

Claudio Tatuini was a tall, lanky man with a long face and deep set, beady blue eyes, one clouded over and blind as the result of a run in with a particularly unruly Unbound during a summoning. His blonde grey hair was in a ponytail that hung down to his mid back along with a matching beard. He was methodical and precise in his movements, finishing his tea and glancing in annoyance at his watch.

Almost time for classes and thankfully they were with the older members of their congregation and not the elementary kids. He didn’t know how many more of those classes he could take.

There was a quick knock at his door and he looked up to meet eyes with Sister Imperator.

“Cardinal, I will need your assistance this week.”

“Anything for you Sister.”

“Good, I will be rather busy with Papa’s children, Belladonna is going to bring him home and I was hoping you could help Hamish with the children’s latin classes this week?” she asked and Tatuini groaned inwardly.

“of course, Sister, I would be delighted to.

“Perfect, I am putting my trust in you Cardinal, please don’t disappoint me.”

**  
Special and Rocky watched every move Reefer made as he took the fish fillets off the grill one by one, a little drool even dropping from the kits muzzle when he licked his chops.

“here you go boys! Two salmon fillets for each of you. I can teach you how to catch your own tomorrow!” the old ghoul said, plopping the food on their plates and they ate it as quickly as they could without getting burnt

The Papa watched them from in front of the fire as he dried of and smiled softly, politely pushing his own plate away and shifting uncomfortably.

Reefer watched him quietly, adding two more fillets each to the kit and the cub’s plates then sat down beside him with a joint.

“Dante you have to eat something man. I know it hurts, but for them you got to keep going.”

“Reefer I appreciate your candor, but you know as well as I the boy can care for himself now, he doesn’t need me. I have taught him all he needs to take care of himself and his siblings.”

“he still needs you here, so does Bell.” The old ghoul said, placing his large paw over the Papa’s heart and Copia frowned, looking down.

“if she needed me, she’d still be here.” He said softly, quickly eating half of what was on his plate then excusing himself.

**

Later on, Reefer put the kit to bed and went out to tend to his plants by moonlight.

His concern betraying him, Copia crept out of his room and went to check on him.

The boy was fast asleep, Rocky curled up at his feet and Copia stroked special’s hair back, sighing and pulling the blanket up to his shoulder. Watching the fire, he sat down in the chair beside the bed and Rocky lifted his head, groaning softly, crawling into his lap.

“it’s hard you know? Tending others. before Lilith and Special, no one has ever needed me before. I’m not sure what I should do. I am no good at these things…I don’t know what I was thinking agreeing to this.” He sighed again, stroking the cubs’ fur.

“I would’ve done anything for her, given my life for hers, but like everything else in my life, she’s gone too. What is wrong with me?” he asked the cup and it chuffed, nuzzling into his hand.

Special opened one eye slightly to watch Copia, keeping still.

“I know the boy loves me, and I love him, but I…” Copia sighed. “I can’t let him down too. I think its best I go back to the Ministry. he will be better off here with someone who will be able to stay with him.

Special shot up and hugged Copia tight to him, hitching hard.

“please don’t leave me! I don’t want what’s best for me and I don’t want you to go!” he cried and Copia hugged him tight. Mama needs you Papa just like me, she’s just scared too.

“alright, alright it’s ok I won’t go anywhere!” Copia assured, laying down beside him and the boy clung. 

“I can’t leave anyway, remember? we still have to teach this little one how to be a bear!”  
Rocky nestled himself in between them and settled and Special yawned. Copia smiled.

“let’s sleep now, things will be better in the morning light, no?”

**

“Might I walk you and your things to the Phantom, Miss Bell? Anything I can do to make things easier for you in these difficult times? “Tatuini offered, opening the door for her and taking her bags.

“Thank you, Cardinal, you are very kind.” Bell replied softly, her gaze fixed to the ground as she walked.

He watched her quietly then began again.

“forgive me if I am being too rash in my judgement, but Miss Bell you are a goddess who deserves the world, certainly much better than what you are being dealt by Copia.”

Bell lifted her head to glare at him, snatching her bags from his hands.

“He is the Papa now, Cardinal, yours and mine and you should do well to remember it and remember your place.” She snapped, getting into the Phantom and slamming the door and the driver immediately peeled out.

Tatuini growled and clenched his fists. One day soon enough, she would be his and there would be nothing the Papa could do to stop it.

**  
“Papa hey Papa its morning! get up!” the kit cried, jumping up and down on the end of the bed, jostling Copia up and down and he tried to cling to the headboard.

“okay! Alright! Okay! Im up! lord below! Go eat breakfast first, leave me to get ready!”

“okay! Come on Rocky!” Special called and they bolted out of the room. 

Copia sighed in relief, going to stand up and cried out, clutching his hip tight and collapsing to his knees.

“fuck!” he hissed, fumbling in his bag for the morphine, dry swallowing two.

“Wake n’ bake man? Hey you okay?” Reefer asked, hurrying in and helping Copia up.

“y-yes, I-it’s just bad today ghoul, and yes I could really use that smoke. 

“What has Special so excited?”

“oh, I’m taking them to the salmon run today.

“man he’s going to have a blast! But hey, I thought you were leavin’ man, what changed your mind?”  
“no so much a change of mind as a change of heart Reefer, now how about that smoke?”

**  
Agramon growled and his hackles rose up as the twins advanced on him, backing him into a corner.

“leave me alone!” he snapped, growling again, lowering his head to show his horns.

“what are you gonna do runt? Tell Gramma?” Astaroth shot back. “run to mommy? You know you’re probably the reason she left, couldn’t stand to be around such a freak.”

“That’s not true!” he protested.

“yeah how come you haven’t grown like the rest of us and even your horns are different?” Atazoth asked as well, advancing on his much smaller sibling, grinning maliciously and Agramon growled deep in his throat, backing up till his rear end hit the wall.

“i-I don’t know! i just-“Agramon tried, starting to tremble and bare his teeth.

“must be something wrong with you! You don’t belong here!” Astaroth continued, grinning at his twin.

“maybe we can beat it out of you…”

“HEY! You two get away from him! ” Aether bellowed and no sooner did Astaroth turn his head to look at the other ghoul and Agramon head-butted him full force, sending the kit into the wall so hard it cracked and he bolted out of the room.

Aether snatched the twins up by the scruff of their neck and brought them up to eye level.

“I ever see you little pricks treat him like that again ill slay you myself, you understand me?”

“y-yes sir…” they managed, clinging to each other.

“you two are spending the rest of the day cleanin’ with me, now move!”

**  
The kit cried hard as he ran, trying to zip around the corner and instead slipped and slid on the polished marble floor. 

“Agramon, sweetheart, what is the matter?” imperator asked, coming out of her office quickly after hearing the commotion.

“nothing! Just leave me alone!” he yelled, hitching and sniffling, finally was able to pick himself and quickly scurried out into the gardens.

They’re right, he thought there has to be something wrong with me…

Skidding to a stop by the reflection pond, his heart rattled in his chest and his brain was abuzz with his brothers words. 

Frowning, he put his front legs up on the stone around the edge of the pond and leaned over to look at his reflection and his white eye reflected in the moonlight.

“even your horns are different!”

“You know you’re probably the reason she left, couldn’t stand to be around such a freak.”

Sniffling and looking down, he rubbed at his eyes with the backs of his paws.

“must be something wrong with you! You don’t belong here!”

Growling, he swiped hard at the water, distorting his reflection.

“my boy, what are you doing out here so late?” nihil asked from behind him, and the kist gasped and whirled around.

G-grampa…i-I just needed to get away…”

“from?"

"Everything.”

The old man smiled softly.

“I can understand that. Come now, your grandmother is looking for you.


	7. Chapter 7

Imperator watched Agramons' face quietly as she drew the water for his bath in an old marble claw foot tub in her room. 

He sat on the edge of the sink, silent, lightly kicking his feet, arms crossed in front of him, using his tail to lightly wipe his eyes.

“Gramma?” he asked quietly.

“Yes, my little one?” She answered, adding some good smelling essential oils to the water along with a little homemade soap, mainly lavender to help soothe the kits anxiety. He looked down into the water at his reflection. 

“Why am I so different? from my brothers and sister I mean.” he asked, frowning and disrupting his reflection with his tail.

“Because you look like you rolled around in the barnyard all morning. Besides it’s good to be   
different. Special is different too. “she replied with a soft smile. “What are you doing that for my boy? I like that little face of yours.” She said, stopping his tail. 

“I don’t! Astaroth and Atazoth said I don’t be long in the family…cause something must be wrong with me…and my horns aren’t like theirs…and I’m so small....and that’s why Momma and Papa don’t want me around.” He admitted, trying to pull away when she started to peel off his soiled clothes, rubbing at his mismatched eyes.

“You don’t pay what they said any mind, that is not true! Your Momma and Papa love you, now hold still!” She said quickly. 

“B…But look at me Gramma! I’m a freak!” He snapped, pulling away from her as she pulled his shirt over his head. She stopped and ran her eyes over him, smiling softly.

“Agramon….I am sweetheart, and do you know what I see?” She said, cupping his face with one hand and gently cleaned one side with a wet wash rag. He looked up at her with sad eyes.

“I see two, cute little eyes, just like your Papa’s. “She said, placing a soft kiss over each one as she cleaned him, and he smiled softly.

“Your Papa's pointed ears and cute, curly brown hair.” She said, cleaning and tickling behind them and the kit giggled and squirmed.

“Your mother’s beautiful smile.” She said and the kit blushed.

“What else?” she asked, rinsing the rag and scrubbing more of him. 

Agramon looked himself over and shrugged. 

She smiled and wiped a cut he sustained clean and showed him the rag before rinsing.

“Blood." He said as he watched Imperator bring one of her hands up to her palm, making a small cut with one of her sharp nails in the center of her hand, showing him the wound.

“Your blood!” he said.

“See?” she said, smiling. “We’re the same. We all bleed the same color.”

He smiled widely back at her, leaping into her arms and hugging her tightly around the neck. She sighed deeply and hugged him back just as tight, smiling again when he bumped his forehead to hers.

“Sometimes my child…it is very hard for others to understand that.” She told him softly.  
Agramon nodded and gently bumped her forehead again.

“I’m gonna make them notice me Gramma.” He said, looking her in the eyes.

She laughed and hugged him to her.

“If you’re anything like your Papa my boy, I know you will!”


	8. Chapter 8

“Are there going to be other bears like Rocky there, Papa?” special asked, follow along behind him on all fours with the cub riding on his back, smoking his joint slowly.

“hopefully, because you two are going to learn how to catch fish today like they do, learn how to hunt your own food!”

“cool I’m starving!” the kit answered, looking around at the river flowing beside them. Wildflowers bloomed every and the forest was alive with the sound of song birds

“we are here! Look over there!” he exclaimed when they stopped at the river’s edge.

Two massive grizzlies sat at the edge of the falls, gorging themselves on salmon they had just swiped from the water.

Special licked his chops and slipped into the water, swimming out to the rock outcropping in the middle of the slow-moving current.

The cub groaned and looked around, hesitant at first, then slide off the ghouls back and sat down in the shallow water, sniffing at it, snorting when it got some up its nose.

Special froze as a big salmon swam past, bolting at it and swiping hard, flinging it up on the rocks and pouncing on it as it flopped around.

The cub immediately snatched it and ran back towards Copia and the Papa smiled when he almost sank in the deeper water, barely able to keep his head and the large fish above water

Doggy paddling, it thought better of it and turned around to head back to Special.

The large ghoul was staring intently down at the water, stock still and suddenly dove his head under, snatching another large fish and Copia laughed as the fish shook its tail, shaking the kits head up and down quickly.

“you’ve got it my boy! Wonderful!” he praised.

Something nosed him from behind and he whirled around quickly, face to face with another huge grizzly and shrieked, backing up quickly and falling back into the water on his ass, a huge salmon falling and flopping around on his lap.

Special quickly got in between him and the bear and stood up on his hind legs, hackles up and roared at it and it backed off immediately. 

They stared each other down a minute and the bear hesitantly came closer, bobbing its head and sniffing the air, lightly bumping noses with the ghoul. 

Hackles still up the ghoul sniffed it over, snorting lightly and after another brief stare down before parting ways, the bear going about its business, quickly snatching the fish off Copia’s lap and bolting.

“Thank you my boy, I think I was almost lunch.” The Papa said quickly, kneeling in the shallow water and looking around.

A large fish swam in front of him and he managed to snatch it and hug it to his chest and it thrashed around. Copia looked accomplished until the fish wriggled itself free and slapped him in the face with its tail as it fell back into the water and swam off and the kit stifled a giggled, clapping a paw over his mouth.

“No, he was just checking you out cause you smell like Rocky but he had to get closer cause you’re a funny lookin’ bear, you know like a Panda Bear!’

Copia turned his head quickly and glared at the ghoul and he shrunk back a little.

“I do NOT look like a Panda!”

“OK! Ok…geez…” Special said quickly, helping him back up to the shore and Copia slicked his hair back.

“Enough of this, I think he gets the idea. Let’s go clean up and eat, our next stop is Yellowstone.”

**

“Well could you call the Abby in Washington? See if he’s there? His cellphone is off and I really need to reach him.”

“Yes, of course. Wait here.” The Sister replied, going to the land line and dialing out.

Bell could only hear a muffled conversation then a thank you as the young girl came back to her.

“The Papa never make it to the Spokane Abby Sister, they don’t know where he and the young ghoul are.”

“What?” she asked in disbelief. It wasn’t like him to not arrive somewhere on time.

“He never showed up, I’m sorry.”

“Thank you for your time Sister.” Bell replied softly, gripping her belly and turning away.

“Dante where are you?” she whispered softly

**

Just outside Missoula, Copia pulled into a Travel Center, parking at a pump and sighing softly. He needed coffee.

“Papa where are we?”

“Montana, just outside Missoula

“has momma called back yet?” the ghoul asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“I..uh, I wouldn’t know, I lost it in the river.” Copia replied quickly, getting out of the van and straightening his shirt.

“Oh, well, can’t you get a new one?”

“I will when we get to Yellowstone, now wait here and stay out of sight, I’m going to get us something to get a coffee and something to eat.

Special nodded and laid back down to wait and Copia hurried inside, dropping his cellphone in the trashcan just inside the door.

**

Later that night, they stopped at a small motor lodge on the outskirts of Bozeman and the ghoul waited till Copia was out and snoring before climbing carefully out of the back of the van and slipped into the shadows, slowly making his way to an old payphone.

Unraveling a crumpled piece of paper in his palm, he memorized the number and inserted the money, smiling when he heard the dial tone and punched in the number.

Bell answered on the first ring.

“hello?”

“hi momma! It’s Special!”

“oh thank satan I was so worried! are you and Papa alright? Where are you?”

“um, im not sure but we’re heading to yellowstone. I think Papa said we were in Montana.”

“let me talk to him please Special.”

“ I can’t cause im on a payphone an hes asleep

“what happened to his phone?”

He lost it in the river.”

“river? Whats going on?”

“uh oh, I gotta go momma I don’t have anymore change, I love you! Ill try and call again at Yellowstone.” The kit managed before the call   
disconnected and Bell growled threw hers.

“Damn it!” she said in frustration an rubbed her face.

**  
The next day, a couple hours into the drive, Copia nearly slammed on the breaks and scrambled to keep the van straight when the it began rocking from side to side.

“hey, HEY! Special what the hell is going-“ he began, pulling off to the side of the road, and smiled softly, calming down when he looked back and saw the kit and cub rolling and playing around in the back, the cub tugging gently on the ghouls ear and Special flopped around, his bulk shaking the vehicle around and Copia got out quickly, slamming his back up against the side of the van to keep it from rocking so violently.

“CHILL OUT! We’ll stop somewhere in the middle of nowhere and you can get out and run it off! Stop!”’ he tried and grinned sheepishly as a car going by slowed down and looked at him dumbfounded. The back of their window was covered in Ghost decals.

Shit he thought but thankfully they kept going. 

Finally the two stopped and he climbed in the van and poked his head in back and glared at them, hair disheveled

“Really boys? Come on, at least wait till we get to the park ok? I know some fans driving by us recognized me! Now what if they’d stopped?”

“I’m sorry Papa…” the kit began.

Rocky groaned and clamored up into the front, nuzzling and rubbing all over him, trying to stick his nose in his pockets, looking for food.

He sighed and smiled.

“its ok, why don’t we stop and get something to eat in Gardiner? Its only and hour away.”

The kit smiled and nodded, watching Copia with the cub

“Papa?”

“yes my boy?”

“Did you really lose your phone in the river?”

He stopped and the watched each other quietly for a few beats before the Papa answered.

“I think we both know the answer, Special.”

“but Momma is worried…you should call her again.

“she doesn’t wish to hear from me boy or she wouldve called before we left Reefer’s. leave it be.” He answered, stroking the fur down on the cubs back.

“but why didn’t we check in at the Abby in Spokane or Missoula and we were supposed to I saw it on the trip schedule you had, we-“

Copia frowned and snapped his head up to stare the boy down.

“Boy I said leave it be.”

“y-yes Papa..” the kit replied softly, quickly looking down and avoiding eye contact and the cub scurried back behind him.

Copia sighed, hanging his head a little.

“Special, I’m sorry…I am not handling all of this well and I feel like I should step away from her, and my duties at the Ministry for the time being.”

“But..i thought if you need help, if something is wrong, you can always go to your family for help. that’s what Gramma says.”

Copia lifted his head and looked at the kit as another memory hit him.

“P-Papa?” a young Copia called softly from the doorway of Nihil’s office.

The man turned around and looked him up and down.

“What is it boy I am very busy.” Nihil asked, crossing his arms in front of him.

Copia fidgeted and played with his hands, head down ,watching the floor.

“look at me when I’m speaking to you boy!” he snapped and Copia hesitantly lifted his head to look at him.

One of his eyes was swollen shut and his nose bloodied.

“C-Claudio and s-some of the other b-boys…”

“let yourself get beat up again did you? And what did we talk about with that stutter? You obviously have not been working on your exercises!”

“n-no! P-Papa they j-jumped me! I d-did my l-lessons! I did!”

The older man frowned and stared him down, downing the rest of the bottle of whiskey on his desk and slowly removing his belt.

“Maybe I should beat it out of you boy!”

“N-no Papa, PLEASE! Not the b-belt,p-please!” the boy cowered, backing up into the corner.

Copia closed his eyes tight and jumped slightly at the blaring horn of a passing truck.

“Sometimes, that is not necessarily true.” He finally answered, opening his eyes to look back at the ghoul.


	9. Chapter 9

Nihil paced back and forth down the long hall towards the mausoleum.

Once again he’d woken from a horrible nightmare, soaked in sweat.

“Dimitri! What are you doing! Stop! Get away from him! Stop it!” Imperator cried, taking hold of nihils arm as he raised the belt again and he turned on her, back handing her hard across the room.

“Momma!” Copia cried, darting forward and nihil struck him down again before he ever got to her, kicking him hard in the ribs.

“Get out of here you worthless little rat! Get to your chambers! NOW!” Nihil bellowed and the boy wheezed, gripping his damaged ribs, scrambling to comply.

Once he’d gone, Nihil turned to face Imperator, still on the floor against the wall, clutching her face.

“you, how many times have I told you not to interfere with my business, sticking your nose where it shouldn’t be!? I will run this Ministry as I see fit!” he yelled, staggering a little and Imperator sneered up at him.

“Dante IS my business and by the looks of you, you aren’t fit for much of anything right now! You’re stinking drunk again! What were you beating him for this time? Looking at you wrong?”

Snapping out of his memory, Nihil sighed and shook his head.

“well now you need to fix this, you stupid old man.” He mumbled to himself, sitting down on the stone bench outside the atrium.

“paw paw, who are you talking to?” 

Nihil whirled around.

“oh, Agramon, no one my little one, just myself. Are you alright? What are you doing up?”

“I’m thirsty but I heard you talking, and I was just checking on you.” 

“Well, lets get you a drink and us back to bed ok?”

“ok Paw-Paw.” The kit replied, taking the old man’s hand, heading to the kitchens.

They walked slowly side by side, agramon occasionally looking up at Nihil, and the old man smiled.

“So, are you missing your father my boy?”

“yes, and Momma. Are they gonna come home?”

“of course they will! they are just dealing with a lot right now. sometimes, as much as you may not wish it, grown-ups fight, but that doesn’t mean they don’t love each other, or you.”

The kit nodded lightly in understanding and sat on the counter while Nihil got his water.

“why were you up so late Paw-Paw?”

“Bad dreams, that’s all. Sometimes the past has a way of coming back and kicking the door down, no? it’s not always pleasant, what comes back. I have not always been so kind as I am now…i-“ he sighed softly, closing his eyes.

“…I was very, abusive to…to your Uncles…your Daddy, and Gramma. Most of the time was drunk or high on drugs, sometimes both and the greatly clouded my   
judgement and influenced my actions. I know that is no excuse…but it is what it is. While I cannot change what I have done, but I can change my actions in the future, starting with all of you. Do you understand?” he asked, watching the boy’s face and he nodded, drinking down his water.

**

“Everyone out! We’re at the hot springs!” Copia called to the back of the van. “Now the suns just gone down, so there may still be people around, keep to the shadows until I’m certain its clear!” he continued, letting them out the back and the kit and the cub bolted to the river.

“Or not, or just run whilly nilly out in the open…” he grumbled to himself, slamming the door and following them with towels and food.

He smiled again when he heard Special giggling and playing and watched them a moment before heading down the hill to settle the blankets and basket along the   
river back then sitting down to watch.

“come on! Come swim with us!” Special called, motioning to him with his paw.

Copia politely declined.

“Oh come on, Papa! You need to have fun too and relax.”

“I know, it’s just, I don’t have good experiences with water boy. Remember the last time I went “swimming”?”

“oh…yeah.” The kit said, thinking back to the waterfall rescue months before. “well, this is different! The waters not that deep and its slooooow moving, besides, I’m   
here and I’m a good swimmer! You gotta be hot in your suit.”

“Special, I don’t know…” the Papa protested.

“let me help you.” the ghoul pleaded.

“Alright, alright, let me change into my trunks ok?” he said, finally relenting

The kit nodded quickly, grinning from ear to ear. He watched the crest of the hill patiently, holding Rocky until the Papa returned, clad in his black trunks with a gold grucifix on the bottom of the left leg.

Stopping at the bank for a moment, Copia tossed his towel with the others and hesitantly stepped in the gentle moving water beside the ghoul

“Come on Papa, I’ll swim out with you, put your hand on my back.”

He did as he was told, smiling softly when the cub scrambled up onto the kits back and hesitantly followed.

As he started to get into waist deep water he suddenly disappeared beneath the water when the bank dropped off to deeper water and he struggled and panicked a moment before freezing as something glowing started towards him in the water.

Mesmerized he watched a catfish, glowing a bioluminescent blue, circle him slowly, checking him out with its golden eyes and they watched each other till he felt Specials paws wrap around him and drag him to the surface and he gasped and choked, clinging to the ghoul.

“N-no! take me back under!” he managed.

Special smiled and nodded.

“Get on my back and hold onto my neck.” He instructed and Copia did, taking a huge breath before they went under and the ghoul swam slowly just below the surface.

He smiled when the fish and a few other smaller ones joined, swimming side by side with them.

This continued for a few more moments before he tugged on the kits mane and they came back to the surface.

After catching his breath, he hugged the ghoul around the neck.

“Thank you.” He said softly, scooping up the cub as they headed back to shore.

He slipped off the kits back and grunted and put his arm up to block a spray of water when Special shook himself dry. 

“let’s eat boys, Special, light your tail please.”

Special did as he was told and Copia set up the cub’s food, then theirs, building the kit a huge sub, with extra hot sauce and peppers like he liked.

“you remembered my peppers!” the kit exclaimed happily, taking a few big bites of his sandwich and chugged some of a soda, keeping his lit tail above him for the light and the cub chased fireflies, having long since finished his food

“of course I did, that’s what Dad’s do right? Remember their children’s favorite things?” he asked.

Special smiled and nodded, eating happily and watched the cub a few more minutes before joining in the fun and the Papa smiled, watching the fireflies dance in the moonlight.

Laying back, he looked up at the vast expanse of stars, getting lost in them until special came back and flopped on his back next to him, looking too

“Hey Papa?”

“Hm?”

“Do you think Momma’s lookin’ at the same stars we are back at home?”

“I’m sure she is boy.”

He looked over to watch Copia quietly for a moment.

“Don’t you miss her? Even a little?”

The Papa sighed softly.

“of course I miss her, but things change.

“could we at least call her at the next stop?”

“I suppose, but I cant guarantee she’ll talk to me.”

The kit nodded, sitting up to eat the rest of his food and Copia closed his eyes, relaxing back.

Special hummed softly as he ate and watched Rocky run around.

The Papa frowned lightly, wrinkling his nose.

“lord below Special your breath is atrocious!”

“Papa I’m over here…”

Copia’s eyes snapped open and the first thing he saw was a big, wet nose in his face.

The Bison bellowed, the wind from it blowing his hair back and he gagged a little when it licked its huge tongue right up the center of his face.

The Papa jumped up and whirled around quickly, looking at the small herd gathered in front of him with his mouth open. The kit did the same, lightly touching noses with one as they inspected each other, and the animal licked his cheek. Rocky scampered over and hid behind the ghoul, peeking his head out.

The head of the herd bellowed again and the others bellowed back, slowly turning and going on their way.

“Papa that was so cool! Can we see the geysers now?”

Copia shook his head and laughed.

“I think ive had enough excitement for one day, lets get some rest and you can practice your glamor and see Old Faithful in the morning. Let’s finish eating and get   
some sleep.”


	10. Chapter 10

Bell lie awake, full of worry, alone in the Papas chambers at the Abby in Denver. It had been three days since she’d last heard from Special and she hoped nothing had gone wrong. 

She nearly jumped out of her skin at a small knock at the door. She sighed, sitting up.

“Enter.” She commanded

“good evening Miss Bell, my name is Granite, this is my brother Boulder. We were sent to look after you until the Papa is found.” A greyish ghoul with burnt orange hair said as he stepped inside, followed by a smaller near lookalike with dark brown hair and an odd wool cap like that of a medieval gardener. Granite was the size of a mountain lion, long, sleek and streamlined while his brother was roughly the size of a large dog

“very nice to meet you both, what type of ghouls are you if you don’t mind asking?” she questioned, watching them curiously. “ I haven’t seen anything like you two before.”

“We’re earth ghouls, with a little bit of fire ghoul tossed in for fun!” granite answered with a grin.

“Dad was a feisty fire ghoul and our mom was a white witch with a big heart, and here we are!” Boulder chimed in, hopping up on the end of the bed and removing his   
hat and his big ears stood up straight.

She smiled.

“Actually, there is something I need help with. Can you two go find Papa and Special? He lost his phone and he probably thinks I hate him so he hasn’t bothered to get another, he’s gone completely off grid, but we have to find him. Can you do that for me?”

“sure, we’ll head out in the morning, where were they when you last heard from them?” Granite asked, standing up on his hind legs.

“just outside of Yellowstone, heading for the hot springs. We’d planned on camping there for a week before ending the trip in Denver.”

“know that park like the back of my hand, I’m sure we’ll find them.” Boulder added, pulling a joint from his pocket. “Sister Imperator sent us with these.” He continued,   
handing her a handful of joints.

“thank you so much.” She said, smiling when Granite lit his tail tip and lit it for her.

“they had better keep alert if they are hiking the back-country trails, there have been some mountain lion attacks recently and they both could be seen as food sources, especially Special.”

“Then I’m going with you.”

**

This is our chance; you shape shift into one of the native carnivores and kill them and make it look like a horrible accident. They are NOT to make it back here alive! Do I make myself clear Vitani?”

The young woman smirked.

“your Unholiness , I will bring you the Papa’s head on a silver platter if it would please you.” She answered, her cat like eyes shining in the firelight and Tatuini smiled.

“I am so happy we understand each other. You will reap great rewards Sister.”

**

“Come on Papa you’re gonna miss it” Special called.

He was in full glamor, crammed against the protective railing with a bunch of other children waiting to see the geyser.

“Coming, coming!” the Papa said, walking Rocky along on a leash and the children quickly took notice, clamoring around him when he reached them.

“he’s so cute is he your pet?’ one asked.

“could we pet it?” asked another.

Copia smiled and got down to their level.

“I am rehabbing him, and I have small pieces of apple you can feed him if your parents are ok with it.”

Immediately, the children drug their parents over to supervise as he gave each a small piece of apple to offer Rocky and the cub happily ate up the food and attention and Special chatted happily with some of the other children his age until the geyser suddenly began to rumble.

“don’t miss it Special it’s about to go off!” he said and the kids all plastered themselves against the rail again, crying out and cheering when the geyser finally erupted.

Chuckling softly he scooped up the cub and held him to his chest and Rocky nuzzled and licked at his throat, yawning against him. He winced a little, trying to shift his weight to his good hip as the pain in his bad one was beginning to make him sweat.

“S-Special, I have to go sit down ok? Stay where I can see you!”

“Yes Papa! “he called, running around and playing without looking back at him Copia smiled, slowly making his way over to a near-by bench, crying out a little bit when he finally managed to sit.

“Oh Rocky,” he said softly, stroking the cub’s fur as it began to curl up and fall asleep in his lap. “What have I gotten myself into?” he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

**

“There’s the van Granite, park right beside it, I’ve got the other key.” Bell said, getting out quickly once they stopped and opened up the back. They were gone but the   
itinerary was still on the passenger seat. Snatching it up she scanned it and smiled.

“They took the Summit Lake Trail.” She told the larger ghoul as he looked over the map.

“that’s in the southwest quadrant. We can maybe catch up before the sun goes down but we’d have to start now.” Boulder said, taking the map from his brother.

“Whatever it takes, we have to find them before something else happens.” Bell replied, following the ghouls as they made their way to the trail head, Granite carrying   
their large pack on his back

**

“Special ,slow down boy, lord below I’m out of shape.” Copia groused, following behind the kit and cub, Special now with his glamor down, their packs strapped to his   
back, giggling as he hopped from one big boulder to the other while Rocky scrambled to keep up.

“You’re not out of shape Papa, you’re just old!” the ghoul said matter of factly and the Papa snorted. 

“Gee thank you! That’s so much better!”

“Well it’s true!” the kit said.

“Yes, but it isn’t polite to say it!” 

“Is your hip ok? You can ride on my back if it isn’t.” The ghoul offered but Copia declined.

“I just need to rest a moment.” He said, sitting down on a big rock near the top of the trail.

The kit smiled and nodded, helping Rocky up too and stopped to take in the scenery and taking in a deep breath.

“it’s beautiful out here!” he commented.

Copia nodded and smiled in agreement, looking around himself, glancing quickly behind him when he heard voices.

“Special, glamour, now!” he commanded and the boy complied 

A couple of hikers nodded and waved as they walked by and they waved back and the kit watched as they disappeared around the corner, switching off his glamour   
and hopped from rock to rock to the top of the trail.

Groaning, Copia got up to follow as Special looked around to make sure no one else was coming before bounding a little ahead to chase a butterfly.

A big one flew around the Papa a few times then landed directly on the bridge of his nose.

He grunted and stopped, momentarily going cross-eyed to look at it and gently try to get it to leave but it was having none of it. It flew in a small circle and came right   
back, this time on the top of his head then took another small flight before landing on the bridge of his nose again.

Smiling he gently brushed it off and it continued on its way and Special giggled.

“I got one too!” he exclaimed and batted at the one on the end of his.

Copia was almost knocked off his feet when Rocky came barreling through between his legs and into the field of flowers at the hilltop and a whole wave of butterflies came up, a vivid splash of color across the pale sky.

Delighted, Special laughed and jumped up to bat at them and Rocky ran circles around him, nipping at the low flying ones, stirring up a bunch off dandelion puff and it was taken away by the wind.

The cub came to an abrupt stop at the edge of the tree line, hackles going up when he stood up on his hind legs, groaning and putting his ears back.

Special watched him, trotting over and sniffing the air as the cub scrambled up onto his back and his hackles came up too, and he growled deep in his throat. Copia   
watched them, then studied the tree line. The forest that was just alive with the sound of wildlife moments before was now silent.

“Special, get away from there, somethings wrong.” Copia commanded and the ghoul quickly came back to the trail beside him.

They stood stock still for a good while, barely daring to breath until the forest noises slowly began to return.

Letting out a slow sigh of relief, the Papa closed his eyes. Something had been watching them and he knew it.

“I think something is following us Papa…” Special said, leaning a little against him, still watching the tree line.

“Nonsense, whatever it was is gone now, let’s hurry and pick a spot to set up camp before dark.”

***

“Okay look guys, I’ve got to rest ok? Can we just make camp and catch up in the morning?” Bell asked, carefully siting down on a large rock, gripping her  
belly.

“Sure, it’ll be too dark to see soon anyway.” Granite replied, looking around the campsite to make sure the coast was clear before dropping his glamour and clearing out the fire pit while his brother gathered some firewood.

“It’s weird being so far out here, no traffic noise, no light interference, and I can already see some stars and it isn’t even dark yet!” she exclaimed and they smiled.

“makes you stop and appreciate the little things Miss Bell.” The larger ghoul said, setting up the tent.

“let’s be honest Granite, if I had done that and admitted I was wrong, we wouldn’t be here, would we?”

“but no one’s perfect and that’s why we’re here to help!” Boulder added, throwing more wood on the fire, smiling as he watched her place her hand on her belly again   
when a baby kicked.

“how long now Miss Bell? You’ve got to be excited.” He inquired and she smiled.

“oh, not a while yet but I think there’s a lot of them, so I’m already huge, I know.” She replied

“well I think you look radiant and Papa will be thrilled to see you!”

“I doubt it, I said horrible things to him and a threw my ring at his face. All over what I THOUGHT I heard.”

“ I know he has missed you, and he will be overjoyed to see you tomorrow.” Boulder insisted and Bell nodded, resting her chin on her knees and looking out over the   
mountains, stopping when she noticed firelight on the next peak.

“Do you think that’s them there?” she asked, pointing at it.  
Granite looked up and squinted, sniffing the air.

“Maybe, its close enough, we can check it out after we get you settled if you want.” The smaller ghoul answered, sniffing the air too.

“please, if you don’t mind?”

“check this out.” He said, leaning his head back and letting out a low howl and the sound carried and echoed off the surrounding peaks. 

They all stopped, silent until finally, came a long, loud reply from the same area as the flickering firelight.

“One of ours. It has to be them.”


	11. Chapter 11

Copia gasped and sat up at the howl that rang out in the darkness then again when Special howled loudly in reply.

“lord below! What are you doing?”

“one of my siblings Papa! Didn’t you hear?

“the ministry must’ve sent some ghouls to find us, I’m sure we will see them in the morning! Now get some sleep and stop that howling would you?   
shut that tent flap! It’s cold!”

“alright! Geez! So grumpy…”

**  
Vitani kept a silent vigil from the cliff above. Bell and the two ghouls stood in her way. She’d have to change her plans now and it pissed her off.  
Shapeshifting into a mountain lion, she leapt down and paced around the outside of the tent, sniffing around before going on her way, heading farther ahead up the trail.

**

Unable to sleep, Special sat up and sighed, re-covering Copia and Rocky when he did.

Something just wasn’t right, he couldn’t shake the feeling something was hunting them but he was to afraid to tell Copia, he was already having a hard enough time keeping up. As quiet as possible , he unzipped the tent and stuck his head out, sniffing the air. Someone was near.

He slunk out and zipped it back up, momentarily standing on his hind legs to look around, his eyes now wide to absorb any light. Something moved on the trail up ahead and he froze. Nothing. Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him.

Growling, he sank back down to all fours and started towards where he’d last seen movement.

Somethings eyes glinted in the moonlight for a split second then he lost it again, freezing mid step and smelling the air again.

A skinwalker.

His eyes widened and he turned to bolt but it was too late and she was on him in an instant, leaping onto his back and sinking her fangs deep in his shoulder. 

He shrieked and roared out in pain, trying to buck her off but he sent them into the side of the mountain, both losing their footing and pitching over the edge of the cliff and Special’s world suddenly went black.

**

A shriek rang out in the dark and Copia jolted awake again.

“Special did you hear that?”

No answer.

“Special?” he asked again, turning on their lantern.

The ghoul was gone and Rocky sniffed around where he’d been laying.

Copia scrambled to pull his coat and boots on, stumbling out of the tent, whirling around and looking everywhere. The slight rain earlier had   
extinguished the fire and it was cold enough he would see his breath in the moonlight.

“SPECIAL!” he yelled, and his call echoed across the peaks.

His only reply was silence.

Below, Vitani snapped awake and gripped her head, shifting back to her human form.

That did not go as she planned. She hurt everywhere, but at least they were separated.

Pulling herself out from under the huge ghoul, she groaned, flopping on her back, quickly checking her limbs for any breaks.

Shifting to back to a mountain lion, she carefully made the painful ascent back up the cliff side, going back around the other way.

**

Across the valley, Granite sat up too, his huge ears at full attention. That shriek was a ghoul and it was in trouble. Able to see perfectly in the dark,   
he slipped silently out into the night and started across to the other peak.

Copia was silently panicking. The ghoul was nowhere and the storm was beginning to pick up again.

“Special please! Answer me!” he tried again and cried out in pain when he slipped in a particularly wet patch of rock.

He brought his hand up from it to try and see and a flash of light illuminated everything. Blood.

He panicked again, checking himself over and found nothing.  
Special.

Struggling to his hands and knees he crawled towards the edge as the rain began to beat down and another flash of lightening revealed a trail of   
blood leading over it.

“No…no…” he whispered, peering over.

The ghoul lie below on his side, arm flopped over and a small pool of blood under his head. He was dangerously close to the cliff edge.

“shit! Im coming boy don’t move!”

Special grunted and moaned, blinking a few times.

“P-Papa?”

“Don’t move I’m coming, you’re going to be fine.” 

The ghoul groaned and sat up slowly, gripping head and looking up at Copia as he came down.

He lost his footing and slid down past the ghoul, clinging to the edge of the cliffside.

“Shit!”

“Hang on !” the kit cried, lunging down and reaching to him with one paw and Copia reached back out to him, straining.

A low growl sounded above them and Special gasped when he turned and saw a set of eyes flash above him.

“Papa look out!”

Vitani snarled and leap down on Copia, sending them both sliding further down the mountain side.

Special sprang forward and tried to grab him by the hand again but he just missed and the man let out a short scream as they disappeared over the edge and far below the kit heard a splash.

“NO!” he screamed, almost slipping himself when he tried to peer over the edge.

Far below, Copia finally made it back to the surface, sputtering and choking, trying to keep above water in the fast current and avoid the rocks.

Vitani came up to, roaring and spitting, making her way to the back and taking off into the forest.

The water felt like needles against his skin and he barely missed another one.

“S-special!” he managed to yell, before the current swept him back hard into a rock and his head bounced off, knocking him out cold.

**

Above, Special cried hard as he clamored back up the mountainside. Shivering he made his way back to the tent , gasping a little when he saw a figure approaching him in the darkness.

“W-who’s there?” he asked and sighed a little in relief when a ghoul came out into the moonlight.

“A brother, here to help bring you and the Papa home.”

Special hitched and looked down.

“Papa’s dead.”

“what happened boy?”

“I couldn’t sleep and I wondered away from the tent…and a skinwalker attacked me. He tried to help me…and…” he stopped and started crying   
again.

The older ghoul hugged him tight.

“Get the cub and come with me, now.”

**

Miles downstream, Copia washed up on the bank, groaning and coughing up water, gasping. He shivered and drug himself the rest of the way out of the river, wincing and gripping the back of his head, pulling his hand away to find blood. He had to get warm. Praise the dark lord he had thought   
ahead.

He pulled himself to a huge pine tree, gathering up some still dry pine needles and branches around the base and dug a small pit, scooping everything in. Shaking, he pulled out a Ziploc baggie with two Bic lighters and a few joints inside. He managed to get one of the lighters out and quickly got a small fire started, stripping off his soaked jacket and pants.

Adding bigger pieces to the fire, he huddled close, slowly beginning to dry out. Wincing and straightening his right leg as best he could, he tried to get comfortable but his hip was excruciatingly painful after the long fall and his head wound flared.

Looking around, he didn’t recognize anything, barely able to make out the dense forest around him. 

First thing was first, he’d need more firewood. Thankfully, things were mostly still dry in this small pine stand and he was able to find a dozen or so bigger pieces of wood that would at least last through the night.

After hanging his clothes over the lower branches near the fire to dry, he settled, leaning back against the base of the tree. The fire was now nice and toasty, and he began to relax. He knew he’d have to make it back somehow to Special but he had no idea where back was. What if they never found him? People disappeared here all the time. 

Sighing, he checked his clothes and slipped his now dry shirt back on. Surely things would look better in the morning.

** 

Across the park, Vitani shifted back to her human form just inside the tree line and slowly limped her way back to the parking lot, unlocking and   
slipping into her rental car.

“That was easier than I thought.” She said to herself, chuckling and leaning back in the seat and toweling off her drenched hair.

Only thing left now was to tell Claudio. She dialed the number and waited, checking her reflection in the mirror and fixing her make up.

“Pronto.” A voice answered.

“It’s done baby.” She purred and Tatuini smiled.

“Both of them?” he asked.

“Copia struck his head and drowned. The ghoul is with Bell and the others, but he thinks it is his fault, they never saw my face. No one will believe   
him. I’m coming home.”

“no! you are to make sure none of them come back alive. No survivors. No witnesses.”


	12. Chapter 12

Special followed slowly along behind Granite as they made their way through the valley, watching the ground as he walked.

“Remember what I tell you and always stay close, I cannot help you, if I am not with you.” Copia’s voice echoed in his head.

He hitched and sniffled and the older ghoul looked back over his shoulder at him.

“Hey, it’s gonna be ok kid, I promise. We will find him.”

“momma isn’t going to love me anymore.” He cried softly, stopping and sitting down.

“Hey now! That’s not true, what happened wasn’t anybody’s fault.”

“yes it was! I knew he was hurting and I made him go on this stupid trip anyways! None of this would’ve happened if it wasn’t for me!”

“Special! There you are! I was so worried!” Bell exclaimed, running to him and embracing him tight, kissing his face and he clung to her, burying his   
face in her shoulder.

“momma I’m so sorry!” he sobbed, gripping her tight.

“For what baby? Calm down!”

“Papa’s dead…a skinwalker attacked us. he tried to save me, but it jumped down on him and they both went over the edge…I’m sorry I left the tent.”

She looked up at Granite in disbelief

“I’m not sure he is dead, I am going to follow the river until I can locate him, you are to take the van and go back to the ministry. We will bring him home.”

**

Copia sat up quickly, wincing at the bright morning light. Birds called from somewhere overhead and he could hear the river rushing along behind   
him

Groaning, he tried to sit up and cried out. He felt as if he’d been hit by a semi. Everything ached and his head throbbed. To make matters worse, his stomach growled.

Dragging himself up by the tree trunk, he managed to get to his feet, feeding the fire and getting up to inspect the flora and fauna around him. He’d already made it a point to study the native edible and non-edible plants and was pleased to find a large cluster of huckleberries. There must be something else around here, he thought, looking around again and he set his sights on the river.

Fish. At least he knew how to catch and cook that.

Scratching his temple, he looked around for a long branch and pulled his pocket knife out to sharpen one of the ends.

Once it was complete, he slowly made his way knees deep out into the river and waited

Eventually some large trout began to swim close and he locked in on one. Managing to spear it on his first go, he was feeling quite proud of himself until he turned and lost his footing, Charlie Browning it back into the water. To add insult to injury another got spooked in the fall and leapt out of the water and tail slapped him right in the face and he grunted and fell back from the force of it.

Growling, he sat up slowly, soaked again.

Luckily the fish had stayed on the spear and another landed in his lap after the fall. Taking the second fish he jammed it onto the spear as well and made his way back to the fire pit.

After eating, he bathed in the river and washed his clothes as best he could, propping them up by the fire to dry. Looking around, he sighed. he had no idea where he was other than he’d washed down here from up river.

Walking a little downstream, he found a rocky over hang jutting out from the cliff side that would be perfect shelter from the rain and the mountain side blocked the wind.

He quickly moved camp and rebuilt his fire, just under the rocky overhang. This would do for now, the sun was already beginning to set and he continued to gather firewood for the long night ahead.

Up river, the others walked along the water, calling for Copia every couple minutes. Bell rode on Special’s back and granite flew up ahead, just high enough to get an aerial view. Boulder brought up the rear. Sniffing around for any traces of the Papa. He stopped by the bank where it looked like something had climbed out and sniffed furiously around.

“the kid’s right, there’s a skin walker around here, female.” He said.

Bell frowned.

“Vitani!” she growled. 

“I should’ve known. We have to find him; she won’t give up till we’re all dead.”

**

Copia laid down on his back in the tall grass just outside the overhang by the fire, looking up at the vast expanse of stars. He had never felt so   
small and insignificant. His duties at the ministry, all his worries, all that suddenly seemed pointless. Who was he to rule anything? With so much   
life still to experience, he realized how much of it he was missing. Imperator had been right. It’s the little things we take for granted, when sometimes those are the most important, and that was his purpose, to instill in his children the belief that there was more to everything than they could possibly imagine and together, Dark Lord willing, they could accomplish great things. He felt a new sense of purpose and he smiled. He would get through this too. He had to get back to Bell and the children.

His hair blew back a little and he made his way back under the overhang when he heard the gentle rumble of thunder moving closer.

Adding some wood to the fire, he leaned back against the mountain side and watched the flames dance, eating some of the huckleberries he’d picked earlier.

He smiled softly as a memory came to him of Imperator and himself sitting around a fire when he was little, doing the very same thing.

“Momma, how many stars are there up there?” he asked and Imperator smiled, brushing his hair back behind his ear. 

“More than you could ever count my little love.”

“Well im gonna count them, you’ll see!” the boy said and she smiled and shook her head.

He would always fall asleep counting and it used to drive him nuts.

Special was just the same, full of wonder, determined and headstrong. 

He sighed softly, his smile fading. Special.

The boy was probably terrified. He and the cub were now defenseless and alone. He knew he was supposed to stay in one spot so someone could find him, but he had to get back to them, no matter what it took.

He nearly jumped out of his skin at a blood curdling scream that rang out in the surrounding forest. It almost sounded like a loon and it was followed by multiple trees toppling and crashing down.

Breathing hard he scrambled to his feet.

Fuck this! He thought. Whatever it was, he wasn’t sticking around to find out, dark or not. He headed back to the river and quickly started to follow it back upstream.


	13. Chapter 13

“look! Momma I see an old fire pit!” Special said, hurrying to the pine stand beside the river.

He dipped his head to sniff furiously around it and nearly dumped her off.

“I smell Papa! He’s still alive!”

Bell smiled and sighed in relief, hugging special around the neck

“this fire pit is nearly new, hes been here recently. We will camp here tonight and resume our search tomorrow. Boulder lets get these tents up before that storm gets here.”

a scream rang out in the darkness, followed by trees toppling.

“What the hell was that?” bell asked, clutching Rocky to her.

Granite gasped and put his ears back.

“Wendigo, and it’s close. We have to leave, now! Back upstream quickly!”

**  
Copia ran till the pain in his hip made it impossible and his head wound throbbed. The rain had soaked through and he shook with the cold. The screams behind him sounded again and he gasped, trying to bolt, crying out and collapsing when his hip locked up. Scrambling to get up on his hands and knees, he drug himself to a fallen tree and crawled in, sucking his feet up in behind him, praying there wasn’t already in there and shuddered at the cold mud pooling around him from the rain. The scream grew louder and he could hear trees snapping like twigs and hitting the ground hard enough to make it shake. Crunching footsteps approached and an ear-piercing shriek rang out again, seemingly right on top of him and he trembled, clapping a hand over his mouth and closing his eyes.

Above him, the creature stopped right beside the fallen tree lifted its head and sniffed the air, shrieking again before continuing on it way up river.

Finally, the footsteps and shrieking faded and he let out a shaky sigh of relief, letting his head fall back, his heart hammering in his chest. 

Suddenly he was ripped out of the fallen tree by his ankles and he screamed, desperately clawing at the ground and kicking, trying to get away. Special pulled him into a tight hug.

“Papa! You’re alive! I thought you died I love you so much!” the kit said quickly, tightening his hug and Copia wheezed, trying to pull away.

“Special, sweetheart, Papa can’t breathe!” he managed and the kit immediately let go.  
Bell took his place, hugging Copia tight and clinging to him and he returned her embrace just as tightly.

“Mia tesoro, please forgive me for not coming back.”

“Forgive me for leaving in the first place. I should’ve talked to you before just blowing up.”

“all is forgiven, how are you? How are our babies?” he asked, gently cupping her belly and running his hands gently over her and one of them kicked his palm.

“We are fine. But what about you? You look horrible my love, we need to get you back to the ministry an get you looked at.” She said, looking him over and gently touching the wound on the back of his head and he winced.

“it is not so bad but my hip hurts, I can barely walk.” He admitted and she kissed his face.

“then special will carry you, lets go, its freezing out here. Lets find a place to get out of the rain and we can start back in the morning.”

He nodded and gently bumped his forehead to hers.

“Baby, this is Granite and his brother Boulder, they helped us find you.” She said and they bowed to him.

“we are at your service Papa.”

“do you know what that thing was? Why didn’t it come after me? It had to have smelled me.”

“It is a wendigo and its not you it wants, it is seeking another. Someone over come with greed and murderous intent.”

**

Vitani roared out her rage and it echoed through the trees. How could he still be alive? Copia was becoming the bane of her existence. This time, she was going to snuff out his. She stalked off, shifting to her animal form. She stopped dead in her tracks when the shrieks rang out in the darkness. Only one creature that she knew of made that sound and she panicked a little, she knew its intent, it knew hers. If it caught her, she would be consumed. She had to finish the job or she could never return to the ministry. Fighting her fear, she changed her course little, continuing until she heard voices up ahead. She weighed her options before continuing on, following the river instead of keeping to the trees.

**   
Ahead the ghouls walked in front of the others, Rocky riding on Copia’s lap while he rode on Specials back, Bell following close by his side. He helped her get over a fallen log with one huge paw then jumped over himself and Copia grunted and winced.

“Are you ok Papa?”

“Everything hurts from the fall boy; I will be alright when we get back to the ministry.”

“I can heal you as best I can now, your eminence, if you will permit me.” Granite offered, stopping to let them catch up

“Please ghoul, I’m in a lot of pain.” 

Granite nodded and placed both paws on the Papa’s chest and he closed his eyes. A blue green glow enveloped them both and Copia could feel a warmth spread out from the ghoul’s paws and radiate throughout his body as wounds began to mend themselves. Granite paused and opened his eyes, looking deep into Copia’s and the Papa started to panic. The ghoul could sense the cancer. The man stared him down and slowly shook his head no when the Granite went to speak. He nodded in understanding and removed his paws.

“that’s the best I can do for now.”

“much better ghoul thank you, let’s hurry up and get out of this weather. “

“there’s another overhang in the cliff side up here, we can wait out the rain there.” Boulder said, pointing up ahead.

Special gently let Copia and the cub down, going to try and find some dry wood and pine needles in a nearby pine stand and munched on some huckleberries in the bushes on the way back, shaking himself free of any excess water.  
Boulder started to dig out a small hole for the fire pit and Special dumped the kindling and larger pieces of wood into it, lighting it with the tip of his tail. Bell helped Copia settle close to the fire and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“what happens now? What do we do about Vitani?” she questioned, resting her chin on his shoulder. He kissed her cheek, leaning his temple against hers.

“I’m not sure, do we have any idea who sent her? Or does Nihil have it out for me again?”

“No, he and Sister sent us! He wants you home safe with your family. Vitani has always be volatile, this really shouldn’t be surprising, she’s always hated me and she knew we’re at our weakest, killing you would be the ultimate revenge.”

“We’re together now and our babies are safe that’s all that matters.” Copia said softly, carefully laying his head on her belly when he settled on his side.

“Don’t worry, we will take first watch and we’ll all hike out in the morning, through the valley. Get some rest.” Boulder said, starting off to take his position.

Special yawned too, curling up around them, the cub settling on his back. Bell smiled, relaxing against the ghoul. Granite headed out for perimeter check.

Vitani watched the ghoul from the cliff above, slowly slinking down as soon as he was out of eyeshot. Eyes trained on the smaller ghoul, she waited until he turned his head and jumped him, latching onto the back of his neck and clamping down, snapping it. The ghouls body went limp and she tossed him aside, growling a little when she heard soft humming from the fireside.

“Belladonna.” She whispered, her pupils dilating wide, soaking in the soft light from the fire.  
Rocky perked his ears up and groaned, sniffing the air. He suddenly chuffed and darted off in the opposite direction. Bell watched confused, quickly surveying her surroundings. 

“Dante wake up, something’s wr-“

A mountain lion’s scream ripped through the quiet and like a flash, Vitani was on them, pinning Bell, trying to go for the throat and Bell immediately assumed her demon form, hitting her with a good shock of electricity and sent her flying. Special tucked and rolled out of the way and Copia went to Bell’s aide, putting himself in between her and the witch and she recovered quickly, shifting back to human form.

“you’re supposed to be dead, your eminence.”

“It would seem it wasn’t in the cards today Vitani.” His voice a low growl as he rolled his shoulders back, his bones cracking and elongating as he began to shift.

“Bring it old man, I’ll take your entire ministry by force!” she countered, her palms glowing red, focusing all her energy on the Papa as her transformed to his demon form before her.

Bell shrieked and the air crackled with electricity, stepping in to intercept when the witch tried a sneak attack and the force of her electrical pulse sent her flying back into the side of the mountain. Copia was on her in a flash and she managed to bring her legs up and kick him hard in the gut, launching him back into one of the pines. His claws left deep, ragged furrows in the flesh of her arms when he tried to latch onto her again and she howled out in pain. The pain only fueled her anger and she spang to her feet, barreling towards Bell , claws out while the ghoulette struggled to her feet. Copia roared, ready to pounce, but her never had a chance. The wendigo plucked Vitani from the air mid leap and gripped her round the throat.  
The witch struggled and kicked, gasping and gurgling a little when it dug its claws in ,twisting her flesh in its grip and slowly ripping down, peeling it away from the muscle as it skinned her alive, letting out a blood curdling shriek and they all clapped their hands over their ears, dropping to the ground.

Sniffing over the corpse in its hands, the creature promptly bit her head off, eating slowly and Copia heaved at the horrible crunching, clapping a hand over his mouth, curling up around Bell to protect her belly. Shrieking once more, it turned and headed back into the forest, dragging the rest of her body along behind it. Granite was over to help them up then started to look around for his brother as soon as it had gone.

“Boulder!” he yelled, his call echoing across the valley.

Special motioned him over to the mountainside. The little ghoul was there motionless on his side.

“N-No…” he stammered, kneeling beside him, taking his head gently in one hand. It rolled limply and he gasped. He couldn’t fix this, not if the spinal cord was severed.

“Granite, I’m so sorry.” Copia said, helping Bell to her feet and the ghoul nodded, rubbing his eyes, starting to dig a hole. Special started to help.

He buried his brother without another word, washing in the river. building the fire back up, he laid down on his side next to it. Everyone was quiet, watching the fire for a long while before Copia spoke.

“Thank you, all of you, for the sacrifices you have made for me, and the Ministry.” 

“My brother died doing what he was born to do your eminence. I am sad, but I know it’s what he would’ve wanted.” Granite said softly

“Leave a marker here and I will send someone to fetch him, he’s to be buried in the family cemetery, with the highest honors.” Copia replied, pulling Bell closer and Special pulled them both to him, relaxing and yawning.

“Papa, is that thing going to come back and eat us?” he asked softly.

“No Special, it got what it wanted, we are safe here. We’ll be headed home in the morning.”

The ghoul nodded and watched Granite, leaning down to nuzzle his jaw. The older ghoul bumped his forehead to his and they all gathered under the overhang to stay dry as the sky opened up again, thunder rumbling in the distance. They all watched the rain in silence until sleep took them.

**

The next day they were picked up by a Ministry car at the parks entrance and they all fell back into the leather seats with a deep sigh of relief.

“I could use a shower and some breakfast, and a big joint.” Copia said rubbing his face, smudging his already ruined eye paint.

“ I just want to sleep on something that’s not hard ground.” Bell said, rubbing her belly, wincing when one of the babies kicked her hard in the ribs.  
Copia placed his hand on her belly too, kissing her cheek.

“you will be pampered my love, don’t you worry, full spa treatment. Only the best for you gattina.”

Special smiled and looked out the tinted back window. He loved this adventure but he was ready to go home.

*  
Back at the ministry, Tatuini paced around in his office. She should’ve been back by now. Something must’ve gone wrong.

“Y-your eminence I h-hate to interrupt b-but I h-have news.” Father Emilio said meekly from the doorway.

“what is it then? I am busy.”

“I-it is the P-Papa sir, he is alive, and on his way back here, M-Miss Bell and the ghoul in tow.”

“What?!” Tatuini growled, whirling around and the smaller man whimpered, backing up into the door.

“D-Don’t kill the m-messenger p-please your eminence!” he managed, swallowing hard, putting his arms up. the Cardinal stormed past him , shoving him hard into the door jam and he wheezed.

Going to the balcony at the top of the steps, he gripped the railing and growled when Copia was let in through the main door, Bell helping him in, walking with him as he limped slowly, nihil following close behind.

The kits swarmed their parents, immediately piling on their father.

“Papa! We missed you! Ew! You’re stinky and dirty!” Astarte said, wrinkling her nose and sitting back on her butt.

Astaroth and Atazoth furiously sniffed him over, running their snouts over him.

“Papa smells like outside and lots of stuff I never even smelled before!” one of the twins said and Agramon climbed up into his lap and starting sniffing his hair and face, lightly touching his nose to his. Copia smiled and let him, reaching up to touch him and when he did, the skittish little kit took off like a light, scurrying under and hiding in Imperator’s robes.

He hugged the other kits, his smile fading a little. The old woman smiled softly.

“He will come around Papa, don’t worry. Let’s get you cleaned up looked at.”

**

“Your eminence, he has to know I was involved, if we don’t do something, we will be exposed! What are we going to do?”

“Calm down. Tatuini, I have been looking at all of the articles, all the reviews, all of the stats on our followers and I must say, things have never been better. It is in my opinion that he remains Papa until further notice. We are raking it in and our people are happy. I can rest.” Nihil replied

Tatuini’s jaw nearly hit the floor.

“But-But Papa you can be serious! He and those little half breeds of his can’t just be free to roam this castle, he’s with a ghoulette and you said-

“The laws need to change Claudio. Times changed and we haven’t, the Dark Lord welcomes all kinds.”

The younger man nodded lightly, bowing his head and standing to leave.

“I mean it Cardinal. Leave that boy and his family alone and young Special. Do you understand? It is finished.”

“As you wish, your Unholiness.”


	14. Chapter 14

“I will allow the marriage Sister, I will not , however, lift the ban for all. I want it proven to me everyone can handle themselves. This kits are rambunctious and destructive and I will not have a small army of them tearing apart my ministry.” Nihil said, watching two chase each other around his office. Imperator beamed.

“Thank you Dimitri! I know he will make a fine Papa and make us all very proud! Astaroth! Atazoth! Out! Shoo!” she said, shooing them out with a broom.

“Go to your mother! NOW!” Nihil bellowed and they darted off and down the hall. The old man sighed, taking a pull from his oxygen mask. He eyed the decanter hard, rubbing his hands together but finally resisted.

Imperator smiled kissed his face, moving it out of eye shot and handed him a joint instead, taking the oxygen tank over by his desk before lighting it for him.

“I love this new you Dimitri. I know it is difficult, but I know now at least your heart is in the right place now. You don’t need the booze, or drugs, you have us.”

“Dante has come a long way Elizabeta and you were right. It is time for change. I am sorry for all I have done and that I let booze and the rock star lifestyle take over.I am so thankful you are still with me, through it all. I love you. I can never make up for what I’ve done to Dante, this is the least I can do for him now.”

She kissed him softly and hugged him tight, leaving him to smoke his joint so she could go tell them the good news.

In the spa, Bell sighed, relaxing back in the chair to enjoy her pedicure while Copia got a massage on the table beside her.

“yeah, that’s the spot, the shoulders and upper back-oh that is somethin’ wonderful.” he said, finally relaxing again face down as the ghoul dug into the trouble spots.

Special came in and flopped on his back right under Copia’s head and smiled up at him.

“Hi Papa! Whatcha doin?” he asked, smiling up at him. Copia smiled back and sighed.

“Hello Special, how can I help you? I’m in the middle of a massage.”

“Can I go play outside with the kits please? I promise I won’t break anything this time!”

“My boy I think it’s best you not, you can hang around with me and your mother! Or you could go find Gramma im sure she could figure out something for you to do. Speaking of that, have you finished your chores?”

The boy sighed.

“Yes Sir…”

“Everyone I have good news!!” Imperator yelled when she came in and Copia jumped, clinging to the massage table.

“Lord below Sister what is it?” he asked, lifting his head to look at her, clearly getting annoyed.

“Nihil has okayed your marriage!!” she said, beaming and Bell lifted her head.

“he what?” she asked, shocked.

“You can’t be serious!” copia said sitting up

“as a heart attack Papa!”

Bell squealed and jumped into Copia’s arms, hugging him tight around the neck and he hugged her back, picking her up.Special smiled, watching them.

“let us go on our honeymoon here then, we can make our own paradise with a little help, no?” Copia said, kissing her face and lips.

She blushed and smiled, cupping his face and kissing him back.

“of course, my love, I am happy as long as I am with you!”

“fantastic I will have the ghouls start prepping for the wedding immediately.” Imperator said, beaming as she ran off to tell everyone.

“now you can finally have your happily ever after mia tesoro.”


End file.
